


You're Beautiful

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Fanfic dedicado a mi amiga GI SE.Es Style porque me gusta y porque YOLO xD, contiene romance, yaoi, amistad, humor y otros géneros mas *w*Dejen comentarios, espero que les guste y si tengo mas ideas haré una segunda temporada.Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone x3





	1. La apuesta

Era un día como cualquier otro en la escuela secundaria de South Park -Supuestamente-Eso se podía decir. ya que se oían discusiones de parte de Cartman y Neko.

-Te digo que el no seria capaz de hacer algo así Culon!-Lo reto la chica Otaku al oír semejante cosa.

-Pues yo te digo que si marica-Respondió el-El judio de mierda es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa-

-¿Ah si?-Pregunto ella-Pero no creo que el haga algo como eso...-

Entra Kyle al curso y los ve peleándose.

-¿Ya empiezas a molestar, Cartman?-Pregunto Kyle

-¡¿A ti que te importa judio?! eh?!-Pregunto Cartman molesto

-¡Hola Kyle! ¿Cómo estas?-Neko pone una sonrisa falsa mientras lo saluda

-Estaba bien hasta que los oí pelear... ¿Qué están tramando ahora?-Dijo Kyle

-Bueno...yo...eee...-Cartman estaba nervioso y ve a Neko-¡Dilo tu pendejo marica!-

-Oke-Neko ve a Kyle-Resulta que estaba hablando con el culón este-señala a Cartman-Y Apostamos a que podrías disfrazarte de chica y enamorar a Stan en...-

-En dos meses-Continuo Cartman-Pero si no lo logras te veras obligado a vestirte de chica todo el año escolar-Termina de decir eso para echarse a reír.

-Si no fuera por Stan no lo haría...-Pensó Kyle y enseguida reacciona-Muy bien, lo haré... ¿cuándo empiezo?-

-Después de clases, pero antes vamos a ir de compras-Neko parecía emocionada con la idea  ** _(Autora: En realidad no...Ir de compras por algo que no me gusta es una pesadilla para mi)_**

*Timbre para comenzar las clases*

Las clases comenzaron, Kyle maldijo por haber aceptado la Apuesta de Cartman y Neko. vio a Stan y se sonrojo.

- _¿Qué pensara Stan cuando me vea vestido de chica?_ -Pensó Kyle. esa pregunta lo hizo sonrojarse mas y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

-Hey Kyle-Stan se acerca-¿Estás bien?-

-S-Si, Estoy bien Stan...gracias por preguntar-Kyle ni siquiera lo miro por lo nervioso y sonrojado que estaba.

* * *

Al terminar las clases cada quien se fue para su casa, Stan se fue a casa acompañado por su novia, Wendy (¬_¬). Kyle se quedo esperando al Culon y a Neko, los vio llegar, al parecer estaba conversando.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-Pregunto Kyle

-Nada grave-Dijo Neko-Estábamos arreglando los pagos para la apuesta-

-¿Pagos?-Kyle no entendía nada

-Si-Respondió Neko-Acordamos que si yo gano, Cartman me debe un taco-

-Pero si él pierde-Cartman la señala-me debe una bolsa grande de Cheesy Poofs y un chocolate-

-Como sea, y... ¿Ya nos vamos?-Dijo Kyle

-Si! Vamonos-Respondió Neko. Los tres caminaron hasta el centro comercial de South Park, una vez dentro Neko tomo a Kyle del brazo y lo llevo con ella a un local de ropa interior femenina.

-¡¿Por qué me traes aquí?!-Pregunto Kyle

-Para ser una chica debes vestirte como una, ¿no es así?-Dijo Neko

-Cierto...-Kyle se sonroja-¿Dónde esta Cartman?-Mira para todos lados

-Esta afuera-Respondió Neko-No quiso entrar-

Una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí se acerca a Kyle y a Neko.

-Disculpen, ¿los puedo ayudar en algo?-Pregunto la chica

-Eeh, ¡Si! Quiero que le tomes la medida a mi amigo para que pueda conseguirle un corpiño-

-Esta bien-Ve a Kyle-Nunca han venido hombres por aquí excepto Travestís-Se ríe

-¡Yo no soy Travestí!-Le contesto Kyle molesto por la actitud de la chica

-Tranquilo, era una broma-Dijo la chica calmándolo-Acompáñame que voy a tomarte las medidas-

Cinco minutos mas tarde la chica sale con un papel en la mano, estaba sonrojada.

-M-Mide 33 b-Le da el papel a Neko ** _(Autora: Lo invente xD)_** -los corpiños 33 b están al fondo-

-Gracias-Le respondió Neko

-¿Me lo regalas?-Pregunto la chica abrazando a Kyle-¡Es taan lindo!-

-Lo siento pero el esta participando de una apuesta así que no te lo regalo-Neko se lo dijo de la manera mas amable posible.

-Ok, avísame si encontraste algo que le guste-

-Esta bien-Neko toma a Kyle del brazo y lo lleva a ver los corpiños y las bragas que necesitaba. Kyle se pone a mirar también junto con Neko.

-¡Neko! encontré algo-Dijo Kyle

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto ella. Kyle levanta la mano y le muestra a Neko una braga violeta oscuro con sujetadores en la cadera estilo hilo dental.

-¡¿WTF?! Deja eso Kyle...-Le dijo ella avergonzada

-¿Por qué? yo quiero usar esto-Le respondió a la chica Otaku

-No te va a quedar bien, déjalo-

-¿Van a tardar mucho?-Pregunto Cartman molesto-Quiero ir a casa-

-Danos diez minutos, culon-Le respondió Kyle igual de molesto que el

* * *

Salimos del Local, Kyle llevaba dos bolsas en la mano.

-¿Y?-Pregunto Cartman-¿Ya terminaste, judío?-

-Si, ahora que?-Pregunto Kyle viendo a Neko

-Vamos a llevarte a la peluquería para que te pongan extensiones-Le dijo ella sonriendo por la idea

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Le pregunto Cartman a Kyle

-M-Mejor voy con Neko-Respondió Kyle y la ve-Vamos?-

-Claro...

Entran juntos a la peluquería, al entrar Kyle ve a tres chicas con el uniforme de peluqueras -Un vestido negro corto y un delantal rosa-

-¡Bebe, Annie, Lola!-Dijo Neko saludando a las tres chicas-¿Cómo están chicas?-

Las tres se voltean para ver a Neko, solo Bebe la reconoce y sale corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡NEKOOO!-Grito-¿Cómo estas?-

-B-Bien Bebe-Se separa de ella-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Trabajo aquí, ¿vienes a hacerte un cambio?-Pregunto ella

-En realidad vengo a que le hagas un cambio a Kyle-Le respondió Neko. empuja a Kyle hasta quedar delante de Bebe, este se sonroja.

-H-Hola-Le dijo Kyle a Bebe

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? se ve bien-Le dijo Bebe mirando a Kyle

-Necesito que le pongas unas extensiones pelirrojas, tiene que verse como una chica-Le dijo Neko y luego habla en voz baja-Esta participando en una apuesta, por favor ¿podrías no contárselo a nadie?-

-¡Claro! lo que tu digas-Bebe ve a Annie-¡Annie! ¿puedes ir a buscar las extensiones?-

-¡Estoy ocupada, Bebe! Ve a buscarlas tú-Le respondió ella

-Ok-Ve a Kyle-Sígueme, vamos a ponerte las extensiones-

-Bueno...-Kyle la sigue.

Mas tarde Kyle llevaba puestas unas extensiones, rizadas, largas y pelirrojas.

-¡Waaah!-Grito Lola-¡Que lindo se ve!-

-De verdad parece una chica-Afirmo Annie mirando a Kyle

Entra Cartman a la peluquería, cargaba bolsas de cartón de color rosa y otras mas chicas de color negro.

-¿Qué traes ahí culon?-Pregunto Neko

-Traigo ropa para Kyle, échale un vistazo si quieres-Dijo Cartman

Neko abre las bolsas y ve su contenido.

-¡¿WTF?!-Neko estaba impresionada-¿D-De dónde sacaste esta ropa?-

-De la tienda de la zorra de Paris Hilton...-Respondió Cartman-"Tonta, Puta, malcriada"-

-Nunca oi hablar de una tienda como esa...ando desinformada últimamente-Neko se ríe

-Oigan ¿van a seguir hablando o ya nos vamos?-Pregunto Kyle

-Si, Ya nos vamos marica-Le respondió Cartman

Neko y Kyle se despiden de las chicas, los tres salen del centro comercial y cada uno se fue para su casa.

Kyle P.O.V

Tarde mas en llegar a casa porque llevaba las bolsas de ropa, zapatos y ropa interior. de vez en cuando me detenía para ocultar las extensiones que se caían de mi gorra. Llegue a casa, estaba por ir a mi habitación de no ser porque mi mama me detuve me hubiera escondido por la vergüenza.

-Kyle, ya es hora de cenar...-Me dijo-¿Dónde estabas?-

-F-Fui con Cartman y Neko al centro comercial...-Respondí

-Bien, ¿No vienes a cenar?

-No tengo hambre. mamá-Lo dije casi gritando, entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Una vez adentro me quite mi gorro dejando caer las extensiones en mis hombros, me acosté en la cama y pensé "¿Como reaccionaria Stan si me ve así? ¿Acaso se reiría de mi?"

No lo creo, No creo que Stan se ria de mi, el es mi mejor amigo, él no haría algo así.


	2. Nueva alumna

No se a que hora me quede dormido, solo recuerdo que desperté a las 7:00 de la mañana. Me levante , fui al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes, volví a mi habitación y decid comenzar con mi plan de ser una chica por dos meses.

Abrí las bolsas con la ropa interior, la esparcí sobre la cama.

- _Al final me compraron muchas cosas_ -Pensé. Tomé un sostén de color blanco con dibujos de corazones rosa pálido y unas bragas también color rosa pálido. Me las puse junto con el sostén, me acerque al espejo de mi armario, me vi de pies a cabeza.

- _Me veo bien...esto es cómodo_ -Pensé

De repente escuche la puerta abrirse, me quede duro por el miedo y me sonroje, vi a Ike en el espejo, estaba mirándome.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Pregunto Ike

-N-No es lo que parece-Trate de excusarme-Y-Yo solo...-

-¡MAMÁ!-Grito Ike y salio corriendo de la habitación

-¡No, Ike! ¡espera!-Dije yo. Salí de mi habitación, lo vi corriendo hacia las escaleras, yo también corrí y logre alcanzarlo, lo tome de la manga de su remera.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES KYLE?!-Me grita-¡SUÉLTAME!-

-Ike, escúchame-lo volteo haciendo que me mirara-Me visto así porque es parte de una apuesta...-

-¿Volviste a apostar contra Cartman?-Me pregunto

-¡No! esta vez fue Neko...yo estoy involucrado es todo, solo te pido un favor-Dije yo esperando a que accediera

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Pregunto Ike

-No le digas a mamá y a papá sobre la apuesta o me meteré en problemas-Le respondí

-¡Está bien!-Dijo él-No diré nada...-

-Genial, Ahora vete. voy a terminar de cambiarme.

Después del desayuno salí por la puerta de atrás, llevaba una falda verde claro, medias térmicas color beige, botas marrones, una remera verde oscuro y un abrigo blanco con detalles rojos.

-No puedo ir al autobús-Pense-Stan, Kenny, Neko y Cartman no deben verme así, voy a ir caminando a la escuela-

Stan P.O.V

Estaba yendo a la escuela, hoy Kyle no vino y no sabia porque, así que me senté junto a Wendy, me preocupaba que Kyle no viniera. el es una de esas personas que nunca faltan a la escuela -A parte de Neko-

-Stanie, ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto Wendy

-No es nada Wendy, me preocupa Kyle...no vino a la escuela-Respondí

-Eso si que es raro, Kyle es un chico que nunca falta-Dijo ella

-Es como Neko ¿no lo crees?-Le pregunte

-Si, algo así...-Respondió ella

El autobús se detienen en el semáforo en rojo, gire la cabeza a la ventana y vi a las personas caminar por la calle. me llamo la atención una chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, no se porque se me hacia familiar.

Ella me vio, se sonrojo y se apuro en cruzar la calle.

-¡STAN!-Grito Wendy

-¿Eh?-La miro-¿Qué pasa Wendy?-

-¿A quien estas mirando?-Me pregunto

-A nadie interesante-me reí de manera falsa.

Narración Normal.

Kyle llego a la escuela, el autobús estaba abierto, cientos de chicos y chicas salían del autobús y caminaban a la escuela. Kyle se acerca y se mete en un grupo de chicas sin ser visto.

- _Por ahora estoy a salvo..._ -Pensó Kyle. Sonó el timbre para el inicio de clases, el grupo se dispersa dejando a Kyle solo.

-¡Shit!-Dijo Kyle y ve la hora-Dios mío, llego tarde a clases...-

Entra al salón y se sienta en su lugar, no se dio cuenta de que los chicos no dejaban de mirarlo. entra el profesor malhumorado al salón.

-¡A VER PENDEJOS!-Grito-¡Ya comenzaron las clases así que cierren sus putas bocas y presten atención!-

Los chicos se callaron, en cambio las chicas hablaban en voz baja. el profesor se acerca al lugar de Kyle.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-Pregunto Kyle

-Eres nueva no?-Pregunto el profesor-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Eeh...-Kyle no sabia que decir-Yo soy K-Kely, ¡¿Eh?! ¡Sí! Soy Kely-

-Bien Kely-Le dijo el Profesor-Ya que eres nueva sugiero que vayas a sentarte con alguien-

Stan P.O.V

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡ella se acaba se sentar junto a mi! Soy tan feliz, Ok no ._. tampoco es para exagerar.

-Oye...Stan-Me llamo Kely

- _¡Sabe mi nombre!_ -Pense y enseguida reacciono-¿Qué pasa Kely?-

-Me olvide hacer la tarea... ¿me pasas la tuya?-Pregunto

-Claro-Respondí

Kyle P.O.V

¿Qué rayos haces Kyle? Tu no eres asi! Nunca pides que te pasen la tarea...pero eso quedo atras. ahora eres Kely, eres una chica por 2 meses.

Tome el cuaderno con la tarea de Stan.

-G-Gracias Stan...-Le dije

-De nada Kely.

*Timbre para ir al recreo*

Stan P.O.V

Hoy no fui a ver a Wendy, decidí que pasaría mas tiempo con Kely. no se porque se me hacia tan cercana a mi, parece que la conociera de toda la vida pero...no puede ser.

-Stan-Dijo Kely-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro! lo que tu quieras Kely-Le respondí

-T-Tu... ¿tienes novia?-Me pregunto

-Si, se llama Wendy...¿Quieres que te la presente?-Le pregunte

-Mejor no...no quiero que me odie por estar hablando contigo.

De repente empeze a vomitar, no...esto no esta pasando, ¿Acaso me siento atraído hacia Kely?

-Stan-Dijo Kely-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Se puede saber qué haces hablando con mi novio?-Pregunto Wendy

Kyle P.O.V

Levante la vista y ahí estaba Wendy mirándome seriamente.

-Yo hablo con quien se me da la puta gana-Dije Yo-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¿"Cuál es mi problema" dices?-Contesto Wendy-El problema es que tu estas con Stan, él es mío... ¿te quedo claro?-

-No eres quien para darme ordenes zorra-Le respondí-Yo me junto y hablo con quien yo quiera así que vete de aquí...-

-Bien, me voy-Dijo Wendy ya molesta-Pero yo no soy una zorra, tu si-

-Seré una zorra pero no le abro las piernas a cualquier chico que se me cruza por el camino-Le grite.

Cuando dije eso todos se estaban riendo de Wendy, incluyendo Stan. ella se fue de ahí ofendida.

Wendy P.O.V

Maldita Kely, ¿Quién se cree que es para desafiarme así? me las va a pagar...Nadie absolutamente nadie jode a Wendy Testaburger  ** _(Autora *Pone voz chillona*: ¡Nee! Nadie jode a Wendy Testaburger... ¡PERRAS!)_**

Neko P.O.V

Me acerque al lugar donde estaban Kyle y Stan. Kenny y Cartman me acompañan seguidos por Butters vestido de chica.

-Fue increíble lo que hiciste, Kely- Le dije y Me siento junto a Kenny

-Cierto, Neko-Me apoyo Kenny-Nadie desafió así a Wendy-

-Yo creo que esa Puta se lo merecía-Dijo Cartman

-Es verdad-Dijo Kely-Se lo merecía...ademas ella no tiene que meterse en los asuntos de los demás-

Vi a Butters vestido de chica.

-Butters...-Dije yo-¿Por qué estas vestido de chica?-

-E-Es que K-Kenny me vistió asi p-porque dijo que me veía mas s-sexy-Dijo Butters sonrojándose

-¡Aaaaw! Que ternuchis-Dije yo

-Marica-Dijo Cartman

-Cállate, Puto gordo-Le grite

-Obligame!-Me respondió de igual manera

-No se peleen-Dijo Kenny-Tienes razón...-Ve a Butters-Se ve lindo así-Lo abraza

Butters corresponde al abrazo de Kenny haciendo que este se sonrojara.

*Hora del Almuerzo*

Kyle P.O.V

Estaba en la fila del almuerzo junto a Neko y Kenny, escuche que alguien me llamaba. era la puta de Wendy.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunte

-Vine a disculparme contigo por lo de hace un rato...-Me dijo ella-Lo siento, yo no queria pelear contigo-

-Lo entiendo-

-Solo querías ser amiga de mi novio, no?-Me pregunto

-¡¿Eh?!-Me sonrojo-¡S-Si!-

-Ok-Sonríe-¿Me perdonas?-

-C-Claro-Respondí nervioso

-¡Genial! Acompáñame quiero que conozcas a mis amigas-

Me toma del brazo y me lleva a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas.

-Kely...-Dijo Wendy-Quiero que conozcas a Bebe-La señala-Lola, Annie, Esther, Nicole y Tammy-

-¡Hola, Kely!-Saludo Bebe

-Hola...-Saludo Tammy

-¡Hola!-Saludo Esther

-Hola-Respondí-Un gusto conocerlas a todas...espero que nos podamos llevar bien-

Me senté junto a Bebe y Tammy.

-Y...-Veo a Tammy-Tu eres la ex-novia de Kenny ¿no?-

-eeh...S-Si-Ella estaba nerviosa-Eso creo-

-¡Cállate, Puta!-Le dijo Nicole-Nadie pidió tu opinión-

-¡No soy una puta! No me llamen así todo porque se la chupe a Kenny-Dijo ofendida y enojada.

-Pues, por obvia razón esto de hace una puta-Le dijo Bebe

-¡Claro que no!-Respondió Tammy

Después de eso las conversaciones se hicieron largas y aburridas -Para mi- gire mi vista a la mesa donde estaban Kenny, Stan, Cartman y Neko, escuche que hablaban pero no sabia de que hablaban y se reían.

-Kely-Me llamo Bebe

-¿Qué pasa Bebe?-Pregunte

-Nada, es solo que...-Dijo ella-No dejas de mirar a los chicos Quieres irte con ellos?-

-N-No!-Me sonroje-S-Solo quería saber de que hablaban, es todo-

-Oye Kely-Me llamo Annie-Ya que tu y Bebe hablaban de los chicos...te gusta alguno?-

-No, aun no-Respondí

Veo a Stan, el me mira y se sonroja, yo también y escondo la mirada.

* * *

Narración Normal

Terminaron las clases y cada quien se fue para su casa. Kyle salio por la salida de emergencia sin que nadie lo viera-O eso pensó el-

-¡Kely!-Lo llamo Stan

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Kyle

-Quería preguntarte si...bueno yo...- Dijo nervioso

-Si tu ¿qué?-Le pregunto Kyle

-Si te puedo acompañar a tu casa esta tarde-Stan se sonrojo por lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno...Si, no hay problema-Le respondió Kyle y también se sonroja

Los dos salen de la escuela y caminan a la casa de Kyle, Stan estira su mano, toma el brazo de Kyle y lo pone junto a él.

-S-Stan-Kyle se sonroja-No lo hagas-

-¿Por qué no? Nadie nos ve Kely-Le dijo Stan

-Y-Ya lo se...pero-Dijo Kyle nervioso-¿Qué hay de Wendy?-

Stan lo empuja un poco lejos de el haciendo que Kyle se asustara.

-¿Por qué mencionaste a Wendy?-Le pregunto-¡Ella no esta aquí tonta!-

-L-Lo siento-Se disculpo Kyle-No quería hacerlo-

-Intento ser amable contigo ¿Y la mencionas a ella?

-¡STAN! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE DECIRLO!-Le devuelve el empujón un poco menos fuerte y sale corriendo.

Kyle P.O.V

Entre corriendo a casa, subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Recargue mi cuerpo contra la pared hasta quedar sentado junto a ella y me eche a llorar. sono mi celular, lo atiendo, era Neko.

-Hola Neko...-Salude un poco desanimado

-¡Hola Kyle! ¿Qué tal tu primer día como una chica?-Pregunto ella

-Todo bien...-Intente sonar animado pero no funciono y me eche a llorar

-Kyle... ¿qué te pasa?-Me pregunto

-No es nada, Neko.

-No digas que no es "nada"-Contesto ella-Algo te paso, ¿Qué es?-

-Es Stan, se enojo conmigo por mencionar a Wendy.

-¿Por qué la mencionaste?-Me pregunto Neko-¿Qué te hizo él?-

-Él solo...-Tome aire y volví a hablar-me abrazo, le dije que aquí no porque ella nos podía ver, el se enojo y dijo que solo estaba siendo amable conmigo-

-A lo mejor se arrepiente y te pide perdón-Dijo Neko-Escucha Kyle, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a dormir...nos vemos mañana-

-Bien, adiós Neko gracias por ayudar.

Corte la llamada, me levante, fui a acostarme en mi cama, aun estaba triste por lo que me dijo Stan. pero Neko tenia razón, tal vez se disculparía conmigo.


	3. Kely Perdoname

Al día siguiente en la escuela Kyle estaba en el pasillo esperando a que Stan lo perdonara por gritarle ayer y por tratarlo mal. escucho unos pasos, pensó que era Stan pero no pudo verlo porque le estaba tapando los ojos.

-¿Qué Cara...?-Pregunto Kyle

-¿Quién esta detrás tuyo y como se llama?-Pregunto la voz...esa voz era Kenny.

-No lo sé... ¿eres Stan?-Pregunto Kyle

-Casi te acercas pero no...trata de adivinar...-Dijo Kenny. agarra a Kyle por la cintura y lo pega más a su cuerpo.

-Aaagh...Me es difícil concentrarme-Dijo Kyle-Eres...-

-Si, ¡Dilo!-Kenny estaba esperando la respuesta

-Eres...

-¡ALÉJATE DE KELY, ACOSADOR!

Kyle P.O.V

Sentí que alguien me apartaba lejos del "Acosador" escuche una patada y un golpe contra los casilleros. abrí los ojos, vi a Kenny muerto en el suelo apoyado contra los casilleros, casi todos se acercaron a ver lo que paso.

-N-No puedo creerlo...-Neko estaba asustada-¡M-Mate a Kenny!-

-¡Hija de Puta!-Dije yo y la señalo

-No quería matarlo-Dijo Neko y me ve-Fue un accidente-

Sale corriendo, me quede viendo la escena, vi a alguien correr hacia mi y era Stan.

-¡Kely!-Me abraza-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-ve a Kenny-¿Qué paso?-

-K-Kenny intento acosarme pero Neko me protegió-Le respondí sin soltar el abrazo.

-¡Kenny, hijo de puta!...-Dijo Stan-Lo bueno es que estás bien y no te paso nada malo-

-Si, Lo sé...

Nos separamos, lo vi a los ojos y me sonroje, baje la mirada ocultando mi sonrojo.

-Oye, Kely-Stan fue el primero en hablar

-¿Qué sucede Stan?-Pregunte

-Estoo...yo-Estaba nervioso-Q-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer...No quería gritarte-

-Lo entiendo, te perdono-Le respondí para calmarlo

-¡Gracias, Kely!-Extiende su mano-¿Amigos?-

-Si-estrecho su mano-Amigos-

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, a la hora del almuerzo Kyle fue a sentarse con Stan, Neko y Cartman. iba a hacerlo pero alguien lo llamo, era Bebe.

-¿Qué pasa Bebe?-Pregunto Kyle mirándola

-Me preguntaba si ¿Querías venir a almorzar conmigo y las chicas?-Pregunto Bebe

-Me encantaría pero...-Respondió Kyle

-¿Pero qué?-Dijo Bebe

-Hoy tenia pensado ir a comer con los chicos.

-¡Está bien!-Bebe sonríe-Entonces nos vemos en clases-

Bebe se va y Kyle se sienta junto a Stan, Cartman y Neko enfrente de ellos.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes saben donde esta la puta de Wendy?-Pregunto Neko

-Se fue de viaje a no se donde-Dijo Cartman

- _A lo mejor se fue de viaje al Mundo de las Zorras_ -Pensó Kyle y se ríe.

-¿De que te ríes, Kely?-Pregunto Stan

-De nada interesante-Respondió Kyle

-¿Ok?

*Timbre para volver a casa*

Kyle P.O.V

Salí de la escuela, espere a Stan en la salida de la escuela, escuche que alguien se acercaba, giro mi cabeza y era el.

-Kely, ¿llegue tarde?-Pregunto Stan

-No-Respondí-Supongo que tres minutos de retraso no es nada grave-

-Bien, ¿ya nos vamos?-Dijo Stan

-Si.

Empezamos a Caminar juntos a mi casa, no hablamos en el camino, hubo un silencio demasiado incomodo hasta que Stan rompe esa burbuja de silencio.

-K-Kely...-Me llamo

-¿Si?-Pregunte

-¿Se puede saber de que te reías hace rato en la cafetería?-Pregunto Stan

-Ya te lo dije, de nada interesante Stan-Respondí convencido de que Stan se creería esa respuesta.

-¡No me mientas!-Me lo dijo casi gritando haciendo que me asustara un poco y retrocedí-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-No-Respondí-Solo que me asuste porque me gritaste-

-No quise hacerlo, perdóname Kely-Se disculpo-Ahora, ¿se puede saber de que te reías en la cafetería?-

-Me reía porque pensaba que seguramente Wendy se fue de viaje al Mundo de las Zorras-Dije yo

-¡Ah! ¿era eso?-Se ríe-¡Que gracioso, Kely!-

-Si, lo sé...-Me río un poco.

Veo que nos acercábamos a mi casa.

-Bueno Stan, hasta aquí llegamos...nos vemos mañana-Dije yo

-Adiós Kely.

Stan P.O.V

Vi a Kely alejarse, no queria que se vaya.

-¡KELY, ESPERA!-Le grite

-¿Qué?-Se voltea a verme

-N-No es nada-Bajo la mirada-Nos vemos mañana-

-¿Está bien?-Dijo ella-Adiós Stan-

Entra a su casa, yo volví caminando a mi casa, me puse los auriculares de mi Ipod y me puse a cantar una canción pensando en Kely.

- _Te veo ir, disfrazada caminando por ahí, El carnaval, termino para todos menos para ti, Ese, nudo que ataste, elegante a tu nuca, Sostiene un antifaz, debajo de la peluca, Y tu sonrisa mentirosa...para mi es como, una mueca, De quien, simula ser de carne, Pero en realidad, es una "Muñeca"_.

Seguí caminando, cantando la canción en voz baja hasta llegar a mi casa. Al entrar mi mamá me saludo.

-¡Stan! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-B-Bien mama, gracias por preguntar...esto...-Dije yo nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunto.

-C-Conocí a una chica nueva ayer y nos hicimos amigos-Le conté

-¡Que bien, Stan!-Dijo mi papa-¿Y esa chica y tu salen o algo así?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! papá, ella y yo somos amigos, sabes que yo estoy saliendo con Wendy-Respondí avergonzado

-Nunca se sabe que puede pasar-Me dijo mi mamá-Te gusta esa chica ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama?-

-C-Creo que si me gusta...-Respondí-No lo sé en realidad y ella, s-se llama Kely-

Kyle P.O.V

Estaba haciendo mi tarea, entro Ike a mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue Kyle?-Me pregunto-¿Pudiste enamorar a Stan?-

Al escuchar eso cerré el cuaderno y me voltee a verlo.

-¡Shhh!-Le dije para que guardara silencio-¡Cállate! No lo digas en voz alta-

-Perdón... ¿Y?-Se disculpo Ike-Lo lograste ¿si o no?-

-No, aún no...-Respondí-Estamos en la etapa de "amigos" el aun sale con Wendy-

-¡Ah! cierto, ella se fue de viaje ¿no? ¿a dónde fue?-Pregunto Ike con interés

-Se fue al Mundo de las Zorras- Al escuchar eso Ike se echo a reír como lo hizo Stan.

-Jajajaja... ¿"El Mundo de las...jajaja...Zorras"? jajaja ¡que gracioso sonó eso!-Dijo Ike entre risas.

-Si, Ya lo sé...-respondí y sigo con mi tarea.

-En fin, voy a cenar ¿Quieres algo?-Me pregunto

-No gracias, voy a terminar mi tarea, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Kyle.

Sale de mi habitación dejándome solo, abrí mi cuaderno y me puse a hacer la tarea.


	4. ¿Ella o yo? ¡elige, Stan!

_Entramos a un sueño..._

_Stan P.O.V_

_Estaba durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama. Escuche a alguien tocar la puerta. Baje con pereza las escaleras medio dormido, camine a la puerta._

_-¿Quién viene a verme a esta hora?-Pensé. Abrí la puerta y vi a... ¡¿Kely?! Llevaba un jean azul oscuro, una remera de manga corta color verde oscuro, zapatillas de plataforma y un brazalete en la muñeca derecha._

_-¿K-Kely? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte_

_Kely entra a mi casa._

_-Vine porque te extrañaba, Stan-Dijo ella para darme un abrazo._

_-E-Esta bien Kely...-Correspondo al abrazo-Pero... ¿no podías esperar hasta mañana?-_

_-No, Stan-Se separa-Escucha...yo tengo algo que decirte-_

_-¿Qué vas a decirme Kely?-Pregunte_

_-S-Stan, ¡T-Tu me gustas! Te amo-Lo dijo todo sin vergüenza y bajo la mirada._

_-Kely...-Me mira-Tu también me gustas-_

_La tome del brazo acercándola a mi, ella me miro y se sonrojo. Me acerque un poco a ella hasta casi rozar mis labios con los de ella._

_-Kelly-Lo dije en un susurro_

_-¿Nnnh?-Eso me dio a entender que me escuchaba_

_-Te amo-Termino de decir eso para besarla con dulzura rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, pasan cinco segundos y nos separamos para tomar aire._

_-S-Stan...eso fue-Dijo Kely pero yo la_ _interrumpí_

_-Raro, ¿no?-Pregunte_

_-No lo se, no lo puedo negar, fue un poco raro pero me gusto-Respondió ella_

_-¿Quieres repetirlo de nuevo?-Le pregunte_

_-Si-Respondió Kely y sonríe. Le devolví la sonrisa y volví a besarla, esta vez fue mas intenso, subí una de mis manos a su cabello jugando con sus rizos. ella coloco los brazos alrededor de mi cuello para profundizar mas el beso. baje mis manos a la orilla de su remera verde, me separe de ella y la recosté en el suelo quedando arriba de ella. Empeze a levantar su remera y se la quite dejándola con el sostén puesto._

_Kely se tapa con su brazo avergonzada._

_-¡K-Kyaaa! ¡Stan, no me mires!-Grito ella sonrojada y yo retire su brazo._

_-No te asustes Kely, te ves linda y no hay nadie mas aquí solo yo-Le dije para calmarla. El sonrojo de Kely disminuyo un poco, sonreí por eso. vi su sostén y acerque mis manos a este._

_-¡¿Qué haces?!-Me pregunto asustada por la_ _situación_

_-No necesitas esto-Le arranque el sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto, ella se avergüenza por lo que estaba pasando._

_-¡Stan!-Me reto-¡Eres un pervertido!-_

_-Lo entiendo..._

_Entra Wendy a la habitación llevando ropa de Stripper._

_-¡¿W-Wendy?!-No podía entender que hacia ella_ _aquí_

_-¿Así que la prefieres a ella y no a mi?-Parecía molesta y celosa_

_-N-No es lo que parece-Trato de explicar-Yo...-Vi a Kely, me estaba mirando seriamente._

_-¿Por qué me miras así?-Le pregunte_

_-¿Le vas a hacer caso a ella?-Me dijo-Si yo fuera ella nunca te lastimaría-_

_-¡NO MIENTAS!-Le grito Wendy y me ve-¡Stan, yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho!-_

_-Bueno...esto, no se que decir-Les dije a ambas_

_Kely se aleja y se pone junto a Wendy._

_-Elije Stan, ¿ella o yo?-Dijo Kely señalando a Wendy_

_-Am...-Pensé y luego respondí-N-No lo sé...-_

* * *

 

*En la realidad*

-¡DESPIERTA, MOJÓN!-Me grito mi hermana, Shelly.

-¿Qué carajo quieres?-Me despierto-¿Uno no puede dormir en paz? y por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo vivo aquí, estúpido-Me respondió con un grito.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-Le respondí

-¿Con quien soñaste que babeabas la almohada, mojón?-Me pregunto Shelly

-Con nadie que te importe, ¿Ok?-Le respondí-Ahora vete y déjame dormir-

Kyle P.O.V

Desperté, tuve un sueño bastante extraño...soñé que estaba en la casa de Stan, yo era una chica pero no estaba disfrazado. era una chica de verdad...y...él y yo nos besábamos. Sera mejor que olvide el sueño, no quiero avergonzarme más de lo debido.

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, era mi mamá... ¡Shit! si me veía vestido de chica estaría en problemas.

-Kyle-Me llamo-¿Estás despierto?-

-Eeh, ¡S-Si, mamá!-Respondí

-Bien, baja a desayunar-Me dijo

Me cambie rápido de ropa, baje a desayunar, antes de entrar a la cocina tome mi gorro y escondí las extensiones dentro de ella.

Stan P.O.V

No se que rayos me pasa...No se porque rayos soñé con Kely y Wendy peleándose por mi y preguntándome a quien elejiria como novia, si a ella o a Kely.

-Que decisión mas difícil...-Pensé-Le pediré ayuda a Kenny-

Después del desayuno fui caminando a la casa de Kenny, al llegar toque la puerta y no me abrieron.

- _¿Dónde se metió el hijo de puta este?_ -Pensé

Vuelvo a tocar la puerta y al rato, Kenny me abre.  ** _(Autora: Obviamente...este se estaba dando pajas pensando en Butters vestido de chica XD)_**

-¿Qué quieres?-Me pregunto

-Necesito tu ayuda, es algo grave...pero no te lo voy a decir aquí, salgamos un rato-Le dije

-Bien...-Responde no muy convencido.

Salimos de la casa de Kenny y empezamos a caminar por las calles de South Park.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Stan?-Me pregunto

-Anoche tuve un sueño raro...-Conté-Soñé que Kely y yo nos besábamos y...-

-Y aparecía Wendy, las dos te preguntaron a quien elejirias si a Kely o a ella-Interrumpió Kenny

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Si!-Dije yo-Ese era el sueño, ¿Qué comes que adivinas?-

-No lo se, creo que tengo un super poder-Dijo Kenny haciéndose el importante

-Bueno, como sea...-Le conteste-El problema que tengo es que no me decido con quien quedarme-

-¿Está bien?-Dijo Kenny-Dime que sientes cuando estas con Wendy y cuando estas con Kely.

-Bueno yo...-No sabia como explicarle todo así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente-Cuando estoy con Kely siento que todo es diferente aunque apenas la conozco siento que es alguien cercano a mi, me late el corazón muy fuerte. pero cuando estoy con Wendy no siento nada, ella ya no me interesa tanto y no la quiero como cuando eramos niños-

Kenny P.O.V

Después de escuchar lo que me dijo Stan saque una rápida conclusión...a Stan le gustaba Kely.

-Stan-Lo llame

-¡¿Eh?!-Reacciona-¿Qué pasa Kenny?-

-Saque una conclusión después de lo que me dijiste y...creo que te gusta Kely-

-C-Como puedes decir eso?-Stan se sonroja

-Por lo que me cuentas, cuando estas con ella estas feliz y sientes que es cercana a ti, ¿no? Pero con Wendy no pasa lo mismo, es obvio que Kely te gusta y te enamoraste de ella-

-C-Creo que tienes razón, me gusta Kely...-Admitió Stan-Pero no se si ella siente lo mismo por mi... ¿Debería preguntarle?-

-Por mi haz lo que creas necesario-Le respondí.

Narración Normal

Stan y Kenny cruzaron la calle para ir a la casa de Kenny, de la nada un auto aparece acercándose a ambos. Stan logra moverse pero Kenny es atropellado por el auto.

-¡Dios mio!-Dijo Stan-Mataron a...-

-Estoy Bien, Stan- Kenny se levanta del suelo, una rama de árbol se quiebra cayendo sobre Kenny y lo mata

-¡Dios mio!-Dijo Stan-¡Mataron a Kenny!-

Kyle P.O.V

Me encontraba en mi casa mirando la televisión.

-¡Hijos de puta!- Dije de la nada.

Al parecer habían matado a Kenny pero eso no me importaba.


	5. Rescatando a Kely

El fin de semana paso rápidamente, Kyle se levanto el lunes por la mañana para volver a ser Kely. Abrió su armario, se puso un vestido naranja y un abrigo verde con estampado de corazones blancos, de calzado se puso unas zapatillas naranjas como su vestido. se quita su ushanka y suelta los rizos largos y pelirrojos que lo identificaban como Kely.

-Un nuevo día...-Pensó Kyle-Adiós Kyle, Hola Kely-

Kyle P.O.V

Salí de mi casa y fui caminando a la escuela, aun no estaba preparado para ir en el autobús vestido de chica. Llegue a la escuela, abrí mi casillero y empeze a sacar lo que necesitaba para la siguiente clase.

Craig P.O.V

Por fin! era mi oportunidad de acosar a Kely, ya se que salgo con Tweek pero a veces me divierto asustando a las chicas al igual que Kenny.

Me acerque despacio, sin hacer ruido y puse mis manos en su cintura atrayendola hacia mi.

-¡Aaagh!-Grito Kely-¿Q-Quién esta detrás de mi?-

-Soy Craig, Kely-Le respondí

-¿C-Craig?-Se asusto por mi respuesta-¡D-Déjame!-

Empieza a zafarse pero yo la atraigo mas hacia mi. paso una de mis manos por su vientre llegando a la entrepierna

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?!-Pregunto

Apoyo una mano ahí y...no era lo que yo esperaba. K-Kely...No es una chica, ¡ES KYLE!

Kyle P.O.V

Senti que Craig me empujaba lejos, retrocedo asustado.

-Craig...-Pregunte-¿Estás bien?-

-¡Aléjate!-Me grito-¡Que Asco! ¡¿Eres tu, Kyle?!-

-Pues sí-Le respondí ofendido-¿Qué te pensabas que era? ¿Una zorra cualquiera?

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Dijo Craig aun traumatizado de lo que paso-¿Eres Kely? Le voy a decir a los demás-

Sale corriendo, ¡Dios mio! ¿A-Ahora qué hago? si Craig le dice a los chicos que soy Kely...Neko perdería la apuesta y no quiero que ella pierda contra Cartman.

-¡Craig!-Corro detrás de el-Espera...-

Se detiene y se voltea para verme.

-¿Qué Quieres Travestí?-Me pregunto

-¡Que no soy Travestí! Mierda...-me enoje por su pregunta

-Entonces ¿Qué carajo haces vestido de chica? ¿eh?-Me pregunto ya de por si muy molesto por lo que hizo.

Craig P.O.V

-Bueno yo me visto de chica porque...-Dijo Kyle avergonzado-Estoy involucrado en una apuesta-

Me contó lo de la apuesta entre Cartman y Neko, la razón de que estaba participando para que Neko ganara, también me dijo que tenia que vestirse de chica por dos meses

-Y...eso es todo, ¿entiendes?-Termino de explicar Kyle-Ahora lo único que te pido es que no se lo digas a nadie-

Hizo el gesto de "Por favor" juntando las manos como lo hacen los Japoneses

-¡Por favor!-Pidió Kyle-No lo cuentes, si Stan se entera, Neko perdería la apuesta-

Yo me pongo a pensar en lo que me dijo Kyle...No me caía muy bien que digamos, menos Neko pero...todo sea por ayudarlo a ganar la apuesta.

-Esta bien, no se lo diré a nadie-Le dije

-¡¿En Serio?!-Dijo Kyle-¡Gracias, Craig!-

Kyle P.O.V

Estaba por irme pero Craig me detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede Craig?-Lo veo

-No te voy a dejar ir sin tener nada a cambio-Respondió el-Como sabes "Kely" mi silencio no se compra-

-¡Fuck!-Pensé. Craig me toma del brazo y me lleva a un salón en desuso, me empuja, el entra detrás de mi y cierra la puerta con llave.

-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer conmigo Craig?-Pregunte.

Veo una cámara, una notebook y dos chicos que no conozco.

-Como puedes ver "Kely"-Respondió Craig-Mi silencio no se compra, así que vas a hacer algo para mi-Me puse nervioso por la situación, no sabia que tenia planeado hacer conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No Necesitas explicaciones...- Craig me señala una bolsa-Ponte lo que esta adentro de la bolsa, tienes cinco minutos-

Narración Normal.

Kyle toma la bolsa, abren la puerta y sale corriendo al vestidor de chicas. Cinco minutos más tarde vuelve a entrar con ropa diferente, llevaba un corset negro con detalles rojos, una pequeña tiara de plata en la cabeza, botas rojas en el borde y color negro ceniza y una falda corta color rojo sangre.

Kyle P.O.V

Entre al salón con la ropa que me dio Craig, al verme así a los dos chicos les dio un fuerte sonrojo.

-Te ves linda, Kely.

-L-Lo mismo digo.

-Gracias...-respondí y veo a Craig-¿Por qué me diste esta ropa?-

-Queremos sacarte unas fotos y subirlas a una pagina fetichista-Dijo Craig.

¡Holy Shit! ¿en que lió me fui a meter?

Bebe P.O.V

Estaba volviendo a clases y me detuve a escuchar la conversación de Kyle y Craig.

-Dios mio!-Pienso-Kyle esta en peligro, debo avisarle a Neko-

Fui corriendo al salón de clases, entre y vi a Neko haciendo su tarea. me acerque a su escritorio.

-Neko...-Lo llamo-Neko...-

-¿Qué Quieres?-Me pregunta-¿Pasa algo?-

-Si, Kyle esta en peligro-Le dije-Escuche que estaba hablando con Craig, lo más probable es que lo acose-

-Si Kyle esta en problemas vamos a ir a ayudarlo-Dijo el levantándose de su lugar.

Neko P.O.V

Me levanto de mi lugar, veo a Butters vestido de Maid Lady.

-¡Butters!-Lo llamo

-¿Eh?-Me ve-¿Q-Qué pasa N-Neko?-

-¿Vienes con nosotros?-Le pregunte-Vamos a salvar a Kely-

-D-De acuerdo-Dijo él

-No cuenten conmigo pendejos-Dijo Cartman de mala gana

-Cuando digo nosotros es que vamos todos gordo puto, quieras o no-Le conteste de mala gana también.

-Pues yo no voy-Dijo Cartman cruzándose de brazos-No voy ni aunque me obligues-

-No me importa-Respondí. haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo lleve arrastrando al salón donde se encontraban Kyle y Craig.

Narración Normal

-¡Vamos, Kely!-Dijo Craig con una cámara en la mano-Dame una sonrisa-

Kyle ya estaba agotado, llevaba quince minutos tomándose fotos en diferentes poses, gestos y sonriendo.

-Estoy cansada, Craig-Le dijo Kyle siguiendo su papel de "Kely"

-No importa, vamos...sonríe una vez más-Le insistió Craig.

Kyle sonríe y Craig le toma fotos.

-¡Muy bien, Kyle!-Piensa Craig-La cámara te adora-Mientras pensaba eso se reía bajito con maldad, escucha que alguien abre la puerta de una patada.

-¿Qué Cara...?-Craig se enoja por la patada en la puerta. entra Neko seguida de Cartman y Butters.

Neko P.O.V

Vi a Craig tomándole fotos a Kyle, tuve una idea.

-¡Cartman!-Cartman me ve-Encárgate de los chicos de las cámaras, Butters y yo de las fotos-

-Está bien-Dijo Cartman

-Encárgate de romper las cámaras-Veo a Butters

-¡Bien!

Butters corre a romper las cámaras pero alguien se le tiro encima y era Craig.

Butters P.O.V

Craig se tiro encima mio impidiéndome salir.

-No voy a dejar que rompas las camas-Me dijo Craig

-¿Ah no?-Lo dije bromeando. logre darle una patada en la entrepierna, le levante y el hizo lo mismo un poco adolorido.

-¡E-Eso dolió!-Me dijo molesto por la patada

-Vamos, ven y pelea conmigo-le dije provocandolo-O tenes miedo?-

-No peleo con chicas-Me respondió Craig

-S-Soy un chico.

-¡¿Qué?!-Craig no se lo podía creer-¿Cómo es posible si tu tienes...?-señala mi pecho

-¿Ah? ¿te refieres a esto?-Dije metiendo la mano dentro del vestido, saque una pelota de plástico-Son pechos falsos-

Vuelvo a ponérmelo en su lugar.

-Entonces si puedo pelear contigo-Me dijo Craig

Narración Normal.

Una hora mas tarde, salimos del salón, Kyle llevaba puesta su ropa anterior. Cartman sale...se asomaron a la puerta y ven a Craig y a los dos chicos atados a unas sillas de salón.

-¿Crees que fue una buena idea atarlos?-Pregunto Neko

-No importa-Respondió Cartman-Cuando despierten van a creer que los secuestraron o algo así-se ríe

-Gracias por venir a rescatarme chicos-Dijo Kyle

-No fue nada-contesto Neko-Si alguien se mete contigo nosotros lo matamos-

-No es necesario llegar taan lejos-la tranquilizo Kyle

-Gomene-Se disculpo ella


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle escucho pasos y era Stan que se acercaba a él.

-Kely...-Stan venia corriendo al parecer.

-¡Hola Stan!-Saludo Kyle

-¿Estás bien, Kely?-Stan lo toma de los hombros-¿Te hicieron daño?-

-S-Si, estoy bien Stan-Respondió Kyle tranquilizándolo-No me paso nada malo... ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-

-Me lo contó Bebe.

Neko P.O.V

Veo a Cartman y a Butters.

-Ehh-Ellos me ven-Chicos, dejemos a Kely y a Stan a solas-

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Cartman interesado en la conversación-Yo quiero ver que le dice a Kely, así arruino el momento-

Lo miro seriamente y se calla.

-Stan-Lo llamo

-¿Eh?

-Nos tenemos que ir a clases, nos vemos luego-Nos alejamos dejando a Stan y Kyle solos.

Stan P.O.V

Hubo un silencio incomodo donde Kely y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos y nos reíamos. hasta que Kely rompe el silencio.

-Oye Stan-Me llamo

-¿Si?

-Quería preguntarte algo...-Dijo Kely nerviosa-¿Ya diste tu primer beso?-

¡Shit! Ahora que lo pienso...No, nunca lo hice, ni siquiera bese a Wendy durante nuestra relación, ella beso a...Cartman. como odio ese día.

-No, Kely...-Le respondí-Nunca bese a una chica-

-¿Está bien?-Dijo ella no muy convencida-Am...esto-

-Kely, me preguntaba si hoy querías venir a mi casa a hacer la tarea y estar un rato conmigo a solas-Le dije esperando a que accediera

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto ella

-Porque...-Respondí-Después de lo que paso seria bueno que te anime un poco-

-Ok-Dijo ella-Voy a ir-

-¡Genial!-Sonrió-Te veo a las 18:00, Kely-

* * *

Narración Normal

Las clases terminaron, Kyle y Stan salieron de la escuela juntos.

-Bueno-Dijo Kyle-Me tengo que ir a mi casa, te veo a las 18:00-

-Igualmente, Kely-Le respondió Stan. se despiden con un abrazo y cada quien se fue para su casa.

Kyle P.O.V

Llegue a casa, subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. me puse un vestido color rosa chicle ,zapatillas del mismo color y un abrigo violeta oscuro con dibujos de corazones blancos. debajo de la falda del vestido me puse unas calzas color rosa. tome mi mochila con las cosas de la escuela, salí de mi casa y fui a la casa de Stan para hacer la tarea.

Al llegar a su casa mire la hora en mi celular.

-Aun es temprano-Pienso-Son las 17:55 y yo dije que vendría a las 18:00-

No toque la puerta pero aun así Stan vino y abrió la puerta.

-¡Kely!-Se veía feliz con mi llegada-Viniste temprano-

-Eeeh, ¡Si!-Dije yo-No quise tocar para no molestarte-

-Tu no me molestas Kely, Pasa.

Narración Normal

Kyle paso a la casa y los dos entraron a la habitación de Stan. Stan había sacado algunas cosas para hacer la tarea.

-Ya casi estaba terminando Kely-Le dijo Stan-Siéntate si quieres-

Kyle se acerca y se sentó junto a Stan, saca sus cosas y se puso a hacer la tarea. Dos horas más tarde los dos acabaron de hacer la tarea, Stan se echo para atrás en su lugar.

-Aaah-Dijo Stan-Estoy agotado-

-Yo también-contestó Kyle-No quiero hacer nada, más-

-Que raro viniendo de ti Kely-Los dos se ríen por lo que dijo Stan, al rato el recordó algo importante.

Stan P.O.V

-K-Kely...-La llame, levanto la vista y me miro con sus lindos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué sucede Stan?-Me pregunto

-Eeh...-Estaba nervioso-Tengo algo que preguntarte y...-

-¿Y?

-Y...eem-Tome aire y solté mi pregunta-¿Y-Yo te gusto Kely?-

Kely solo se quedo mirándome sin saber que decir...Lo sabia! ella no sentía nada por mi. Kely me llamo haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Stan?-Me dijo

-Pregunte eso porque...-Tuve que admitir-T-tu...tu me gustas, me gustas mucho, Kely-

-Eeeh-Kely estaba avergonzada-B-Bueno n-no se que decir, tu...tu también me gustas, Stan-

Sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima mio, Kely sentía lo mismo por mi. Acerque mi mano a su mejilla, ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, la tome de barbilla haciendo que me mirara.

-No te averguenzes, Kely-Le dije

-Ya lo sé...

Narración Normal

Stan se acerca un poco mas a Kyle hasta que apenas rozo sus labios. podía sentir su respiración chocar con la suya. Kyle cerro los ojos esperando a que Stan lo besara pero eso nunca paso.

Escucho un golpe en el escritorio donde estaban haciendo la tarea, abrió los ojos y vio a Stan con la cara oculta entre los brazos

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-Dijo avergonzado

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto Kyle

-Kely...-Lo ve-Estaba pensando que si vamos a besarnos, nuestro primer beso debe ser en un lugar especial para ambos-

-D-De acuerdo-Dijo ella-Espero que lo encuentres-Se ríe y ve la hora-¡DIOS MIO! Debo ir a casa, nos vemos mañana Stan-

Stan P.O.V

Vi a Kely alejarse por la ventana de mi habitación hasta que la perdí de vista, cuando ella se fue llegaron mis padres. enseguida me senté en la cama y fingí que estaba estudiando-como siempre-Entra mi mama a la habitación.

-Hola, Hijo-me saludo-¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuvimos?-

-Eem-Respondí-Yo estuve estudiando, invite a Kely a hacer la tarea y a animarla un poco-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso?

Le conté lo que me dijo Bebe en el salón de clases esta mañana.

-Uh Pobrecita-Dijo mi mamá-Por otro lado fue muy tierno de tu parte preguntarle si estaba bien Stan-

-Solo hice lo que tenia que hacer, mamá.

-Otra cosa-Me dijo ella-Deberías invitar a esa chica a cenar algún día-Se ríe

-¡MAMÁ!-Me sonrojo

Sale de la habitación dejándome solo. suena mi celular, lo atiendo y era un mensaje de Neko.

Hola Stan!

¿Cómo te fue con Kely? ¿Lograste besarla?

(¡Por favor, di que si! :D)

Mi respuesta:

**Lo siento Neko, se que esperabas un si pero no, no bese a Kely.**

Mensaje de Neko:

¡AAAAAH! ¿POR QUÉ NO? D:

Mi respuesta:

**Porque le dije que si nos besábamos por primera vez**

**tiene que ser en un lugar especial x3**

Mensaje de Neko:

¡Aaaw! Que tierno...Bueno, solo quería saberlo ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Mi respuesta:

**Ok, Adios Neko :)**


	7. El regreso de una puta

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Kyle se sentó junto a Stan, no quería sentarse solo, después de lo que ocurrió ayer ya no se sentía seguro.

- _A lo mejor es parte de la etapa de ser una chica_ -pensó- _Ya se me pasara_ -

Estaba tan concentrado que no oyó a Cartman gritar cuando entro al salón.

-¡YA ESTA AQUÍ! ¡YA ESTA AQUÍ!-Grito Cartman

-¿Quién esta aquí, culón?-Preguntó Neko

-Pues...-Respondió Cartman-Wendy pendejo de mierda, acaba de volver de su viaje-

-¿Eso es verdad?-Pregunto Kenny sin creer lo que dijo Cartman

-Si, ve y míralo por ti mismo-Dijo Cartman-Ella esta en el pasillo de la escuela-

Kyle P.O.V

Todos salieron al pasillo dejándonos a mi y a Stan solos en el salón.

-Psst-Me llamo Stan-Kely-

-¿Qué?-Pregunte

-¿De dónde volvió Wendy?-Me pregunto Stan

-No lo sé-Respondí-Del mundo de las zorras-

-¿Quieres ir a verla?-Stan se ríe por lo que dije

-No.

-¡Vamos!-insistió Stan-Seguro que como su amiga la echaste de menos-

-Y tú como su novio también la echaste de menos-dije indiferente

-No soy su novio-Me dijo Stan-Tengo planeado cortar con ella...me gustas tu Kely-

-Como digas-Dije yo-Vamos a verla-

Stan P.O.V

Salimos del salón y fuimos juntos a ver a Wendy. me quede impresionado por su ropa al igual que Kely. Usaba una gabardina violeta claro con solapas de violeta mas oscuro, un moño violeta oscuro en medio de las solapas y botones rosas en el torso. tenia puesto un gorrito de lana color rosa con un moño rosa oscuro el el lado derecho, llevaba una maleta blanca con flores violetas y había mas maletas detrás de ella.

Neko P.O.V

Vi a Wendy acercarse a Stan y le da un abrazo.

-¡STANIE!-Grito emocionada-¡Te extrañe!-

-S-Si-Dijo Stan-yo también te extrañe, Wendy-

Wendy y Stan se separan.

-Oye Wendy...-Stan fue el primero en hablar

-¿Si?-Preguntó ella

-¿Así que te fuiste al mundo de las...?-Dijo Stan pero en ese momento Kyle y yo le tapamos la boca antes de que diga la palabra "Zorra"

-¡Si!-Respondió ella sonriendo-¡Me fui al mundo de las diosas!...-Me ve-Neko, ¿podrías cargar mis maletas? y Kely-Ve a Kyle-Ayúdalo, por favor-

-Si, Claro-Respondimos los dos-Pelotuda-Eso lo dijimos en voz baja

-¿Eh?-Wendy se voltea-¿Qué dijeron?-

-Nada, Nada...-Se aleja.

Empezamos a cargar las maletas. Stan nos miraba un poco preocupado.

-¿Las ayudo con las maletas?-Pregunto

-N-No es necesario Stan-Dije yo cargando tres maletas

-Vete a ver a Wendy-Dijo Kyle-Nosotras nos encargamos de todo-

-¿Ok?

Narración Normal.

Stan se fue al salón dejando a Kyle y a Neko cargando las maletas de Wendy.

-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Stan?-Le pregunto Neko a Kyle

-Me da vergüenza-Dijo él

-¿Cómo te puede dar vergüenza?-Dijo ella sin poder creerlo-Siempre se han ayudado mutuamente ¿no?-

Kyle se sonroja al recordar las veces que ayudo a Stan o este lo ayudo a el.

-HIJA DE PUTA-Le grito-¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE PENSAR!-

-Lo siento pero es la verdad-Neko se ríe

Los dos terminan de cargar las maletas de Wendy y entran al salón de clases con ellas. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, en la ultima hora Wendy contó todo lo que hizo en su viaje al supuesto "Mundo de las Zorras", toco el timbre y todo salieron para irse a sus casas, Kyle estaba por ir a su casa pero Wendy lo llamo.

Stan P.O.V

Mientras Kely hablaba con Wendy, yo aproveche para buscar un sitio especial en el que Kely y yo podamos besarnos, estar solos y...Ok! Ok Stan, cálmate! ya estas sonando igual de pervertido que Kenny y Neko.

Kyle P.O.V

Estaba molesto con los regalos que me dio Wendy al salir de la escuela. uno de los regalos era una botella de Shampoo con aroma a fresas. la etiqueta decía "De cabello seco a Opaco y rebelde" yo no tengo el cabello seco.

El otro regalo lo tire a la cama sin siquiera echarle un vistazo.

- _Que mal amigo soy_ -Pensé- _Ni siquiera vi el segundo regalo..._ -Abrí la bolsa, saco su contenido y era un vestido rosa con escote en "V". Al final ser amigo de Wendy vale la pena.

Stan P.O.V

Me estaba rindiendo, llevaba dos horas buscando un lugar especial para besar a Kely. Me senté en un tronco frente al lago.

-Me rindo...-pensé-Ya no se me ocurre nada-

Tome unas piedras y las arroje al lago, cuando tire la tercer piedra choco contra algo metálico.

-¿Qué cara...?- cruce el otro lado del lago, corrí un arbusto, vi una cueva parecida a una caverna, la puerta estaba tapada con pasto seco. Arranque el paso seco, la puerta era de metal con una manija de plata. abrí la puerta y me asome un poco, pude ver un pasillo oscuro alumbrado con luces azules, una escalera de piedra y lodo. Tome mi teléfono y vi la hora -19:15 p.m-

-Bueno...-pensé-Creo que no llegare a casa para cenar-

Entre y empeze a bajar la escalera iluminando todo con la luz de mi teléfono, llegue al final de la escalera, vi una cortina hecha con ramas de sauce.

Kyle P.O.V

Donde estas Stan? estuve llamándolo toda la tarde pero no responde al celular.

-A lo mejor esta con...-Pienso-Wendy-

Ese pensamiento me lastimo, tire el teléfono lejos y me puse a llorar.

Stan P.O.V

Al principio tenia un poco de miedo, no quería entrar al lugar que ocultaba la cortina pero pensé en Kely y eso me dio ánimos para entrar.

-¡Esto es por, Kely!

Corrí la cortina de ramas de sauce y me sorprendí por lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Oh my God!-Dije

Había arbustos, arboles y flores que nunca había visto. una pequeña cascada caía de las paredes y bajaba a un estanque con Nenúfares y peces de colores. saque mi teléfono, no tenia señal, eso no importaba. busque la aplicación de fotos y le tome fotos a ese lugar tan bonito. quería mostrárselo a Kely cuanto antes, guarde mi celular y salí por donde había entrado.


	8. La foto [1/2]

Al día siguiente Stan fue a la escuela como si nada hubiera sucedido. entro al curso y se sentó junto a Kyle.

-Buenos días, Kely...-saludo Stan

Levanto la mirada, vio a Kyle que lo miraba seriamente

-¿Qué pasa, Kely?-pregunto Stan-¿Hice algo mal?-

-Si, ¿por qué no me atendías al teléfono ayer?-le pregunto Kyle-¿Estabas con Wendy?-

-No, No estaba con ella...-le respondió Stan-Fui a buscar un lugar especial para besarnos-

-¿En serio?-Kyle se lo pregunto no muy convencido

-Sí-Dijo Stan-Tengo fotos que lo prueban-abre su mochila, saca su celular y le muestra las fotos del lugar al que fue anoche.

-¡Que bonito!-Dijo Kyle mirando las fotos y luego ve a Stan-¿cuándo me vas a llevar ahí?-

-El próximo sábado-Respondió Stan-si es que Wendy no me invita a salir ese día-se ríe

-Bien, entonces esperare hasta el sábado.

Kyle P.O.V

Después de clases me toco ir a clase de gimnasia, pero no asistí a la clase de chicos, tuve que ir con las chicas. entre a los vestidores, abrí mi casillero para ponerme la ropa de gimnasia pero solo encontré la falda, la remera no estaba.

-¡Tonto!-me hago un facepalm mental-Te olvidaste la remera de gimnasia en tu habitación-

¿Y Ahora que hago? No puedo ir a clase de gimnasia sin la remera, se la pediría prestada a alguien.

-¡Stan!-Salí del vestidor y del gimnasio, fui a ver a Stan que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Stan, Stan...-lo llamo y él me mira

-¿Qué sucede Kely?-me pregunto

-Necesito...yo...-me sonrojo por lo que iba a decir-Quiero que me prestes tu remera de gimnasia-

-¿Qué?-Stan se quedo sorprendido por mi pedido

-La necesito-le dije-Olvide mi remera en casa...por favor prestamela-

-Acompañame-Me dijo Stan

Stan P.O.V

Tome a Kely del brazo y la lleve conmigo a los vestidores para chicos. no me di cuenta de que había algunos chicos que miraban a Kely.

-Aléjense-Les advertí a todos-¡Ella esta conmigo!-

llegamos a mi casillero, lo abrí y saque la remera de gimnasia.

-Te va a quedar grande-Le dije a Kely dándole la remera-pero te la presto de todos modos...-

-Gracias, Stan-dijo Kely-Te la devolveré cuando termine las clases-

Kyle P.O.V

Fui de nuevo al vestidor de chicas. me puse la remera de Stan...tenia razón, me quedaba grande. era blanca con una franja verde en el cuello y dos en las mangas. la acerque a mi nariz sintiendo el olor a sudor y a Stan.

Narración Normal.

Kyle cerro los ojos para sentir mas el aroma de Stan pero ese momento duro pocos segundos, abrió los ojos y sintió que algo en su interior despertaba.

- _¿Qué mierda me pasa?_ -pensó Kyle- _¿acaso me excite con solo usar la remera de Stan?_ -

Trato de borrar ese pensamiento de la cabeza pero fue inútil, ademas su parte baja empezaba a doler por la excitación. No tiene otra opción mas que ir a las duchas y encerrarse ahí adentro.

Kyle P.O.V

Me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas para aliviar el dolor, eso no ayudaba en nada. si no hacia algo pronto no llegaría a clase de gimnasia. No me quedaba otra opción...me odiaría a mi mismo por hacer esto. baje mi ropa interior de chica y puse mi mano en mi zona intima y empece a tocarme, pensé en Stan, imagine que era él el que me tocaba.

-S-Stan...-gemí-aaah...Stan-Aumente un poco la velocidad en mi mano, sin querer solté un fuerte gemido.

-¡STAN!

Con solo tocarme un poco me corrí ensuciando mi mano y mi ropa interior de chica.

-¡Shit!-Me levanto-Definitivamente no iré a clase de gimnasia hoy...-me cambie rápidamente de ropa, salí corriendo al baño, me encerré en una de las cabinas quedando sentado en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas.

-D-Dios mio-Pensé-¿Qué le diré ahora a Stan? Me siento mal-

Stan P.O.V

Ya es la hora del almuerzo y Kely no aparece... ¿le habrá pasado algo? vi a las chicas entrar al comedor pero Kely no estaba con ellas. eso me preocupaba.

-¡Stan!-Me llamo Kenny

-¿Eh?-lo veo-¿Quó pasa Kenny?-

-¿Me das tu sandwich?-Me preguntó

-Claro, cometelo todo...no tengo hambre.

-¿Pasa algo, Stan?-Preguntó Neko

-Si-Respondí-Me preocupa Kely...no vino al comedor-

-A lo mejor se quedo en el gimnasio-Dijo Cartman

-Y-Yo se d-donde esta Kely-Dijo Butters

-¿Ah si?-Pregunte-¿Dónde?-

-Se fue al baño de las chicas...-Me dijo-Esta encerrada ahí y-y no quiere salir-

-Voy a ir a verla-Me levante de mi lugar-Gracias Butters-

Salí de la cafetería y fui al baño de las chicas, revise las cabinas y vi unas zapatillas celestes

-¡Kely!

Kyle P.O.V

Escuche a Stan llamarme... ¡Shit! ¿Ahora que hago? No quiero que se vaya...pero también me da mucha vergüenza contarle lo que me pasa.

-Kely, ¿estás bien?-Me pregunto Stan-¿Sucede algo?-

-S-Si estoy bien, Stan...-respondí-Vete-

-No mientas.

Senti que se apoyaba contra la puerta de la cabina.

-Kely si tienes un problema dímelo y yo te ayudare-me dijo Stan

-Eso seria inútil, Stan-Le dije-Ni tú ni nadie puede ayudarme con este problema-

-Pero...-Stan no sabia que decirme-Kely, ¿tan grave es ese problema?-

¿Le digo que si? ¿o debo mentir? creo que debería decirle la verdad.

-Sí, Stan...es muy malo-Le respondí.

-¿Podrías contármelo?-Me pregunto-Me gustaría saber que paso-

-Bueno...no se como explicártelo-empece a contar lo que paso-Pero te lo diré...e-estaba en el vestidor cambiándome para ir a clase de gimnasia y se me ocurrió oler tu remera, quería sentir tu aroma, de la nada me excite y no sabia que hacer-

-¿No sabias que hacer?

-No, sentí que si no calmaba el dolor no llegaría a la clase a tiempo, así que me encerré en una de las duchas y...yo...me...-No sabia como terminar la historia sin avergonzarme-me masturbe pensando en ti-

Stan P.O.V.

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y me sonroje... ¿Kely había hecho eso? No lo podía creer...de verdad le gusto.

-Stan, di algo por favor-Dijo Kely haciéndome reaccionar.

-Kely...-dije-No se que decir respecto a eso, yo...mejor dicho, no te averguenzes de eso, es algo normal...-

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-Me preguntó

-Neko me lo contó y luego me lo explico Kenny-Dije yo

-¡Aah!-Kely parecía asqueada por lo que dije-¡Que asco! ellos son unos degenerados, lo único que hacen es juntarse para hablar de ***** y de *****-

Me reí por lo que dijo Kely y la verdad tenia razón.

-Kely, a veces puedes ser muy graciosa-Dije riéndome

-Gracias, Stan.

-¿Y?-Pregunte-¿Vas a salir?-

-Si, ya me siento mejor-Dijo ella, retrocedí, Kely abre la puerta de la cabina, sale y me abraza.

-¡Kely!

-Lo siento, Stan-Se separa

-No pasa nada, Kely-Le dije sonriendo y ella se sonroja.


	9. La Foto [2/2]

Después de clases, Kyle fue con Stan a su casa para hacer la tarea juntos, Kyle estaba un poco nervioso y sonrojado por lo que le había contado a Stan.

-Entonces...-Kyle fue el primero en hablar para romper el silencio-¿No estas enfadado con lo que te dije?-

-Claro que no Kely...-Respondió Stan-No pasa nada-

-B-Bien.

Llegaron a la casa de Stan, este tenia las llaves y abrió la puerta, los dos pasaron y subieron directamente a la habitación de Stan.

-Kely, ¿sabes jugar videojuegos?-Le pregunto Stan

-¿No ibamos a hacer la tarea?-Dijo Kyle

-En realidad invente eso como excusa para que podamos jugar videojuegos juntos-Le dijo Stan

-¿Nunca jugaste con otra persona?-Pregunto Kyle

-He invitado a Neko un par de veces-Le respondió Stan-Ya que... ¿quieres jugar si o no?-

-Claro que si, Stan Marsh.

Los dos se ríen por el tono formal de Kyle.

-Bueno empezamos a jugar-Dijo Stan. enciende la consola, Kyle se sienta junto a él, toma un control y empiezan a jugar.

*Varias partidas después*

-¡Ja! te gane otra vez, Stan-Festejo Kyle

-No es justo, se ve que tienes mucha practica pero...-Dijo Stan y ve a Kyle con maldad

-Pero ¿qué?

-Pero...a ver si me puedes vencer ¡en esto!-Stan empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Kyle haciendo que este se retorciera debajo de el.

-Jajaja...basta jajaja...S-Stan jajaja-Kyle no podía hablar por las risas

Kyle P.O.V

En cuanto pude comenze a hacerle cosquillas a Stan y el se echo a reír. empezamos una especie de "Batalla" para ver quien se rendía primero. Después de un rato nos levantamos del suelo, nos sentamos en la cama para descansar y recuperar la respiración.

-Al final...-Dije agitado-Fue un empate...-

-S-Si, Kely-Respondió Stan igual de agitado-Oye, tengo sed...voy a buscar algo para beber...no tardo...-

Stan se fue, me quede sentado en la cama sin saber que hacer, mire hacia la almohada y vi un papel blanco.

- _¿Qué es esto?_ -Pensé, me acerque, levante la almohada, saque el papel dándolo vuelta, era una foto.

Narración Normal.

La foto mostraba la escena de la guerra Americano-Canadiense. en ella se veía a Stan y Wendy besándose, Kyle sintió celos, unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. tiro la foto y salio corriendo de ahí. Stan se encontraba en el pasillo y lo vio llorar.

-Kely-Lo llamo-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Déjame en paz-Le grito Kyle

Kyle P.O.V

Salí de la casa de Stan y llegue corriendo a la mía. entre a mi habitación, saque mi celular y le mande un Whatsapp a Stan por el grupo del curso. no podía usar nuestro grupo, escribí:

_Stan te Odio! hijo de puta, como pudiste engañarme así?!_

Respuesta de Stan:

**Con qué te engañe Kely?**

Mi respuesta:

_Besaste a Wendy! y me dijiste que nunca habías besado_

_a ninguna chica_

Respuesta de Stan:

**Pero eramos unos niños,**

**ella tenia 11 y yo 10...no sabia lo que** **hacíamos**

**ahora solo me gustas tu, Kely**

No sabia si debía creerle y responder a ese mensaje o ignorarlo.

Mensaje de Stan:

**Kely, estas ahi? responde por favor D:**

Mi Respuesta:

_Si Stan, sigo aquí, creo que dices la verdad,_

_yo te gusto, Wendy y tu eran solo unos niños_

_no sabían lo que_ _hacían_

Stan estaba diciendo la verdad, estoy completamente seguro de eso. el me gusta y yo le gusto ¿no es así?

Mensaje de Stan:

**Ves? te dije que tenia razón Kely! :) no puedo**

**esperar hasta el sábado para besarte**

Mi Respuesta:

_Yo tampoco puedo esperar Stan :3_

Escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, entra Ike. enseguida guardo el celular en mi mesita de noche.

-Kyle, ¿te paso algo?-Pregunto Ike-Escuche tus llantos y vine a verte-

-No es nada, Ike-Le respondí-Estoy bien...igual gracias por preocuparte por mi-

-De nada, para eso son los hermanos ¿no?-Me dijo el-Por cierto mamá quiere que bajes a cenar así que vístete como un chico-

* * *

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, Kyle se sentó con Wendy y las demás chicas. Stan se acerco al lugar donde estaba sentado Kyle , lo miro.

-¿Qué Quieres, Stan?-Pregunto Kyle indiferente

-Kely...-Stan se arrodilla delante de Kyle haciendo que este se avergonzara por la situación-¿Podrías perdonarme por lo de la foto? ¡No sabia que estaba ahí! lo siento mucho-

Kyle P.O.V

Me sonroje un poco, casi todos nos estaban mirando incluyendo las chicas. Stan estaba arrodillado esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y?-Stan seguía esperando-¿Qué dices Kely? ¿Me perdonas?-

-Buenooo...-Dije y luego asentí mientras sonreía un poco-Si, te perdono, Stan, yo sé que no quisiste hacerlo-

Se levanta y me da un abrazo, yo correspondí al abrazo.

-Gracias, Kely-Me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme

-N-No hay de que Stan-Me sonrojo-Stan...-

-¿Eh?

-¿Me puedes soltar?-Le pregunte de la forma más amable que pude-Todos nos están mirando-

-Está bien-Se separa-Lo siento, Kely jejeje-

-No hay problema Stan-Respondí.

Después del almuerzo fui a clase de biología, odio esa materia y lo mas importante, odio a la profesora. entre al salón, fui a hablar con Wendy...quería preguntarle lo que vi en la foto que tenia Stan bajo la almohada.

-Pst...-La llame-Wendy-

-¿Qué pasa, Kely?-Me pregunto

-Esto, ayer vi una foto en la que tu y Stan se besaron cuando eran niños...-Dije yo

-¿Y?-Me pregunto ella

-Y me preguntaba si tu y Stan de verdad se besaron-Dije yo esperando a que me aclarara todo

-¿Qué?-Ella parecía sorprendida-¡No! es una foto editada, ese día yo lo bese en la mejilla-

-Esta bien, gracias por aclararme la duda Wendy-Le agradecí

Narración Normal.

-A VER PENDEJOS, ¡CÁLLENSE! LA PUTA CLASE YA COMENZÓ.

Kyle se volteo y ve a la profesora entrar al salón.

-Profe-Se acerca a saludarla-¿Cómo esta?-

-¿Tú quien eres?-Le pregunto-No te conozco...-

-Soy Kely-Le respondió Kyle intentando sonar amistoso-Soy una estudiante nueva-

-Pues-Le contesto de mala gana la profesora-¿A mi que carajo me importa? ¡ve a sentarte!-

-Profesora-Dijo Neko-No sea mala con Kely... ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso su "Novia" la abandono?-

-¡CÁLLESE SEÑOR!-Le grito-Y...ya te divierte reírte de mi vida privada...pasa a leer el tema de la clase de hoy-

-Esta bien profe-Dijo Neko, se levanta y abre el libro en el capitulo nueve "El sistema esquelético".

-El sistema esquelético...-Neko se aclara la garganta y empieza a leer-El esqueleto esta formado por huesos unidos entre si, estas uniones son las articulaciones, ademas de huesos tenemos cartílagos que son de color blanco y menos duros...-


	10. Primera cita

*Timbre para salir de clases*

-Bueno chicos, la clase ya termino pero...-Todos se detienen y vuelven a sentarse-Tienen que hacer un resumen sobre los tipos de huesos y hacer el experimento de la pagina noventa y nueve para el Lunes y sin excusas-

-Hija de Puta-Dijeron todos entre dientes.

Kyle P.O.V

Fui a sacar la mochila de mi casillero. estaba molesto, no con Stan si no con la puta profesora de Biología. saque mi mochila y cerré mi casillero, sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi.

-Kely, ¿estás bien?-Me pregunto Stan. No le respondí, no quería gritarle y mandarlo a la mierda

-Escucha-Dijo Stan-Si te hice algo...lo siento mucho...-

-No estoy molesta contigo Stan-Le dije-Estoy molesta con la profesora de Biología-

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Stan

-Nada grave...-Respondí-Se le dio por darnos un proyecto para hacer el fin de semana-

-Hija de re mil puta-Dijo Stan molesto

-Stan, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-Vi a Wendy, estaba esperándolo en su casillero.

-Si, Claro Wendy-Stan se acerca a hablar con ella, sentí celos -Otra vez- Pero debía controlarme.

Stan P.O.V

-¿Qué quieres Wendy?-Le pregunte

-¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?-Me dijo-Pensaba que podíamos salir a algún lado-

-Eeh-Estaba un poco nervioso por su propuesta-L-Lo siento Wendy, pero ya tengo planes-

-¿Eh?-Wendy no lo podía creer-¿En serio?-

-Si-Respondí-Veras...-Le hago una seña a Kely para que se acerque y la abrazo-Pienso pasar el fin de semana con Kely-

-Oh, bueno-Dijo ella-Entonces...sera en otra ocasión-se ríe

Wendy P.O.V

Me aleje de Stan, lo suficiente para cambiar mi sonrisa por una mueca de rabia y odio hacia Kely... ¿Quién se creía que era para salir con Stan? ¡Nadie! eso es lo que creo yo...

Kyle P.O.V

Empuje a Stan apartándolo un poco de mi.

-¡Oye!-Me dijo Stan enojado

-¿Cuándo acordamos salir este fin de semana?-Pregunte molesto

-Se me ocurrió...-Dijo Stan pero enseguida reacciono-¡No! en realidad lo pensé yo solo-

-¿Acaso no escuchas lo que te digo?-Le dije mas molesto de lo que ya estaba-Tengo tarea de Biología para hacer este fin de semana-

-Olvídate de la tarea Kely. por mucho que te esfuerces esa profesora no te va a poner una "A"

-¡Aaaagh!-Me moleste por lo que dijo Stan-¡Como la odio!-

-Jaja-Stan se ríe y me tranquiliza-Tranquila Kely...en fin, ¿quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana?-

-Si!-Dije un poco mas animado-Si quiero Stan-

-Ok!-Dijo el-Nos vemos mañana Kely, y...-

-¿Y?

-Y ponte algo bonito-Fue lo ultimo que me dijo Stan antes de irse.

* * *

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente Kyle se levanto a las 9:00 de la mañana.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Kyle estaba feliz-Voy a tener una cita con Stan- Abrió su armario buscando algo de ropa para ponerse.

-¿Y Qué me voy a poner?-Pensó-No tengo nada nuevo...-Abrió de nuevo los cajones de su armario buscando algo que ponerse, tiro toda su ropa de chica a la cama creando una montaña de ropa. Una hora mas tarde Kyle se apoyo contra la pared.

-Me rindo...-Dijo Kyle-No tengo nada nuevo que ponerme-

Kyle P.O.V

De repente pensé en el armario de mi mama, ella siempre tiene ropa de sobra. abrí con cuidado la puerta de mi habitación, mire para los dos lados, no había nadie afuera... ¡Perfecto! Salí y camine despacio hasta la habitación de mis padres.

Una vez adentro cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido, abrí el armario de mi mama buscando ropa para ponerme. encontré una camisa de manga corta color celeste, unas medias blancas y zapatos blancos con hebilla.

-Bien-Pienso-esto es lo que necesito...-

Volví a mi habitación, saque una falda celeste de la montaña de ropa que había en mi cama. empeze a cambiarme y mientras lo hacia me llego un Whatsapp de Stan.

Mensaje de Stan:

**Kely, vas a venir a la escuela?**

**Te estoy esperando**

Mi respuesta:

_Ya voy Stan_

Termine de cambiarme, salí de casa sin desayunar y fui corriendo a la escuela.

Stan P.O.V

Vi a Kely correr a la entrada de la escuela, me ve y se detiene.

-Hola Stan...-Dijo agitada-Llego... ¿llego tarde?-

-No, Kely-Le respondí-Llegaste a tiempo-

Escuche el estomago de Kely rugir por el hambre.

-Kely...-La llamo

-¿Si?

-No desayunaste, ¿verdad?-Le pregunte

-N-No-Respondió ella-Tengo hambre...vine corriendo hasta aquí y no desayune-

-Te invito a desayunar, ¿quieres?-era lo único que podía ofrecerle hasta ahora.

-No es necesario, Stan-Dijo ella

-Claro que si, Vamonos-Tome a Kely de la mano y nos fuimos juntos al centro comercial de South Park.

Narración Normal.

Stan y Kyle fueron a desayunar a Mcdonald's. se sentaron junto a una ventana que daba a la playa de estacionamiento.

-Me gusta tu camisa Kely-Le dijo Stan a Kyle

-Gracias-Respondió este-No es mía, se la pedí prestada a mi mama...no creo que la use le debe quedar pequeña-

La mesera se paro delante de ellos, pregunto que querían para desayunar.

-Eeh, yo voy a tomar jugo ¿y tú Kely?-Dijo Stan y ve a Kyle

-Lo mismo-Respondió Kyle-pero también voy a pedir Cinnamon Melts-  ** _(Autora: Si no conocen esa comida de Mcdonald's busquen en Google "Cinnamon Melts"_ )**

La mesera anoto el pedido y se fue a buscar las cosas. Despues del desayuno, Stan y Kyle salieron del centro comercial.

-Te debo dinero, Stan-Le dijo Kyle avergonzado

-No te molestes Kely, yo te invite el desayuno. no me debes nada.

-Bueno...

-Y...-Dijo Stan para cambiar de tema

-¿Y?-Pregunto Kyle

-¿Y que quieres hacer?-Pregunto Stan

Kyle P.O.V

¡Holy Shit! Stan... ¿tenias que preguntar eso? a decir verdad, yo no tengo nada planeado para hacer.

-N-No lo se Stan...-Respondí-¿Quieres ir al lugar especial que me mostraste por las fotos del celular?-

-Eso sera más tarde, Kely-Me respondió el y luego pregunto-¿Quieres ir al acarde?-

-No gracias-Le dije-No quiero ganarte en los videojuegos del acarde-

-Entonces piensa en algo. a algún lugar tenemos que ir...-me dijo. Me puse a pensar y tuve una idea.

-¡Stan! vamos al cine.

-¿Para qué?-Dijo el sin entender bien mi idea

-Vamos a ver una película y matamos el tiempo, ¿no?-Le dije

-Si-Dijo Stan bastante convencido con mi idea-No es una mala idea, vamos al cine-


	11. Jardín escondido

Kyle y Stan fueron al cine, se pusieron a ver la cartelera para decidir que película iban a ver.

-¡Stan!-Lo llamo Kyle

-¿Eh?

-Quiero ver esta...-señala el cartel de la película "Frozen: Una aventura congelada" de Disney

-Aaaam...No lo se Kely-Dijo Stan indeciso-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a verla?-

-Si-Kyle asiente-Dicen que esta buena...-Sonríe-Ademas quiero ir a verla-

Stan no podía decir que no, así que entraron a la sala ver la película.

_*Media hora más tarde*_

-Me arrepiento de haber dicho que quería ver esa película-Dijo Kyle

-Es malísimamente mala y aburrida-Dijo Stan-No entiendo como a mi hermana le puede gustar esa basura-

-Yo tampoco entiendo a los niños que estaban en la sala.

-Oye Kely...-Pregunto Stan-¿Qué hora es?-

Kyle P.O.V

Saque mi celular para ver la hora.

-Son las 12:49-Dije-¿Por qué?-

-Por nada-Respondió Stan-Quería saber que hora era...y... ¿Quieres ir al lugar que te mostré por las fotos?-

-¡Claro que sí!-Estaba emocionado, la verdad quería conocer ese lugar.

-Bien-Stan estaba igual de emocionado-Entonces vamos-Sentí que Stan me tomaba la mano, empezamos a caminar al lago Sterk.

Stan P.O.V

-Bien, ya llegamos...-Le dije a Kely-Ahora, sígueme-

-Bueno...-Dijo ella

Cruzamos el lago y llegamos al arbusto donde se ubicaba el escondite secreto, corrí el arbusto dejando ver la entrada al escondite, abrí la puerta y Kely vio la escalera iluminada con las luces azules, me ve a mi un poco asustada.

-Tengo miedo Stan-Me dijo

-Pasa-La anime-Yo iré detrás de ti, no te asustes...-

Kely entro y yo fui detrás de ella iluminando la escalera con mi celular.

Kyle P.O.V

Seguí bajando la escalera, alcance a ver una cortina hecha con ramas de sauce.

-¡Auch!-me volteo y veo a Stan

-Lo siento...-se disculpo

-¿Es aquí?-Pregunte

-Si, Abre la cortina-Me dijo Stan. corrí la cortina y entramos, me quede sorprendido, el lugar era igual de bonito como en la foto.

-Kely, cierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte

-Es una sorpresa, no tardo-Dijo Stan. pasaron cinco minutos, abrí los ojos y vi a Stan con unas flores que nunca había visto en la mano.

-Stan-Me sonroje-¿S-Son para mi?-

-Si Kely...-Respondió-Te gustan?-

-Eres un cursi-Tomo las flores y lo abrazo-Aun así, gracias-

-No hay de que.

Stan P.O.V

Me separe de Kely y la mire a los ojos, ella se sonrojo.

-Stan...yo...-iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí

-Kely te amo-Le dije. Kely abrió un poco los ojos, no supo que responder y enseguida reacciona, se sonrojo mas de lo debido.

-Stan...yo, también te amo-Me dijo-me gustas mucho y si es posible te lo diría en todos los idiomas que existen-

-¿Lo dirías en idioma Alienigena?-Le pregunte divertido

-Ese no me sale tonto-Me respondió ella. los dos nos reímos, Kely sonreía, la volví a ver a los ojos, me acerque un poco a ella, sentí su respiración y de un impulso la bese.

Kyle P.O.V

No puede ser...No puede ser! esto no estaba pasando, debe ser un sueño y si lo es no quiero despertar nunca. Stan y yo nos besábamos, estoy tan feliz. siempre desee que esto ocurriera y ahora mi deseo se hacia realidad. puse las manos alrededor del cuello de Stan para profundizar el beso, Stan corresponde poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

Pasaron cinco segundos y nos separamos para tomar aire.

-kely...-Dijo Stan-Eso fue...-

-¿Genial?

-S-Si-Respondió-Un poco raro pero genial...-

-Yo sentí chispas ¿y tú?-Le pregunte

-Creo que lo mismo-Me toma la mano-Kely, ¿vamos a mi casa?-

-Está bien-Le sonreí

Narración Normal.

Para cuando Stan y Kyle salieron del escondite ya casi estaba anocheciendo, Stan tomo unas ramas, pasto seco, lodo y tapo la entrada con eso.

-Nadie debe saber que estuvimos aquí-Le dijo Stan a Kyle

-No diré nada-Dijo Kyle-Lo prometo...-

-Bien-Stan se levanta-Ahora, vamonos a mi casa-Stan toma a Kyle de la mano y corren juntos a su casa. Al llegar Stan abre la puerta y ve para los dos lados.

-¿Está vacía?-Pregunto Kyle

-Si, no hay nadie...pasa, Kely.

Los dos pasaron y como siempre subieron a la habitación de Stan, una vez adentro, Stan sentó a Kyle en la cama y cerro la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, S-Stan?-Kyle estaba nervioso

Stan no responde, se sienta junto a Kyle tomándolo de las manos y le da un beso apasionado.

-Mmmgh...-Kyle no podía hablar-Stan...nngh...d-déjame-

Stan P.O.V

No me voy a detener, se que Kely quiere que haga esto y yo ya no puedo contenerme. metí las manos debajo de la camisa celeste tocando su cintura.

-Aaagh, Stan...noo, no lo...aah hagas-Dijo Kely

Retire mis manos, acosté a Kely en mi cama, vi los botones de su camisa, los desabroche uno por uno.

-¡STAN! BASTA-Kely se levanto y me dio una bofetada

-¿Por qué me pegaste, Kely?-Le dije molesto

-L-Lo siento Stan...-Se para-Yo no estoy lista para esto...-

Kyle P.O.V

Sali corriendo de la habitación de Stan, baje a la sala y vi a su mamá entrar a la casa.

-Kely ¿Qué te pasa?-Me pregunto Sharon

No respondí, lo único que quería era irme de ahí.

-¿Estás bien, Kely?-Randy parecía preocupado-¿Paso algo malo?-

Me eche a llorar y corrí hasta mi casa, una vez adentro me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a llorar.

Stan P.O.V

Stan, eres estúpido ¿no? acabas de asustar a Kely. no debería haberla forzado a hacer eso. mañana me disculpare con ella. escuche la puerta abrirse y era mi mama.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?-Pregunte. ella no me respondió y me miro seriamente-Eeh, mamá-

-Stan, debemos hablar...

-¿Hablar de qué?-Pregunté.


	12. Una puta lo arruina todo...

Kyle P.O.V

_*Lunes por la mañana*_

El despertador sonó a mas no poder, abrí los ojos y eran las 8:34 a.m.

-¡Holy shit!-Grite-despertador de porquería, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela-

Guarde las cosas en la mochila incluyendo la tarea incompleta de Biología. salí de mi casa y fui corriendo a la escuela. entre al salón de clases y la clase de Biología ya había comenzado.

-Lo siento profe, me quede dormida y yo...-Intente decir pero la profesora me miro seriamente

-Siéntate Kely-Le hice caso y me senté en mi lugar-Bien alumnos, ¿ya entregaron la tarea? ¿o la hicieron por lo menos?-

Nadie responde, yo no respondí porque le tengo miedo a esa maldita profesora.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-Grito-Les dije que tenían que hacer la tarea... ¿Qué hicieron todo el fin de semana?-

-Profesora...-Dije para llamar su atención

-¿Qué quieres Kely?-Pregunto ella un poco enojada

-Profesora, yo ya hice la tarea...no hice el experimento pero hice el resúmen-Le respondí

-Entregamelo Kely-Me levante y le di la hoja con mi tarea, reviso la hoja rápidamente, trague saliva esperando lo peor.

Stan P.O.V

Ya esta decidido, hoy terminaría con Wendy...entendí que ya no sentía nada por ella, yo amo a Kely. Después de la clase de gimnasia le mande una nota a Wendy avisándole que quería hablar con ella en el segundo recreo antes de la clase de Historia.

Después de que termino la clase de Matemáticas, me quede en el salón esperando a Wendy. ya le había dicho a Kely que rompería con ella y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

-Stan...-Wendy entra al salón-¿Querías verme?-

-Si, yo tengo que decirte algo...-Le dije esperando a que no se lo tomara mal

-¿Qué?-Me pregunto ella

-Quiero romper contigo, últimamente ya nada es como antes...-Le dije-Ya no siento nada por ti-

-Ya veo...-Dijo ella no muy convencida y sin entender lo que le estaba explicando-Es por Kely, ¿no es así?-

Me tomo del rostro con las dos manos haciendo que la mirara.

-A ver si con esto cambias de opinión...-me besa forzadamente, trato de separarla pero es inútil.

-Wendy... ¡de..ja...me!-Trate de decirle

Kyle P.O.V

Fui al salón a ver a Stan me dijo que no tardaría pero me estoy empezando a preocupar. Entre al salón y vi a la zorra de Wendy besando a Stan, MI Stan a la fuerza.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA!-Le grite

Wendy se separa-Que me dijiste?!-

-¡Ah! Lo siento-Dije con tono sarcástico-Dije que eres una puta-

-Y tú eres una Zorra-Me grito ella

-Tú eres una estúpida-Le devolví el grito

-¡Y tú eres una ****!-Me dijo Wendy

-¡Más puta que tú no hay! ¿verdad?-Le pregunte. Empezamos a pelearnos, Bebe y Neko llegaron para separarnos pero yo quería hacer pedazos a esa Zorra.

-Que esta pasando aquí?-El profesor entra al salón

-¡Profesor!-Gritamos los dos. 

-¡Vayan a la dirección ahora mismo!

* * *

Entramos a la dirección y nos sentamos frente a la directora.

-¿Qué significaba ese comportamiento en este colegio?-Pregunto y ve a Wendy-Y eso va para usted señorita Testaburger que es la presidenta de la clase y tiene una reputación que cuidar-

-Lo siento, señora directora-Se disculpo Wendy.

-¿Tan vieja estoy que me dice señora?-Dijo ella molesta-Por favor, retírese-Wendy sale de la dirección echando humo.

-Señorita directora-Dije yo-Yo puedo explicarle lo que paso...-

-Gracias por lo de señorita-Me dijo amablemente-Ahora Kely explícame... ¿Por qué tú y Wendy se pelearon?-

-Bueno lo que paso fue...-Explico todo lo que paso-Y por eso fue que nos peleamos-

-Te creo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir-Me advirtió la directora

-Si, directora...-Salgo

Narración Normal.

A la hora del almuerzo Stan fue a ver a Kyle.

-¿Y?-Le pregunto-¿Qué te dijo la directora?-

-No quiere que se vuelva a repetir la pelea entre Wendy y yo-Le responde Kyle

-Kely, ya termine con ella-Le dijo Stan. Se sientan en una misma mesa juntos. Kyle no podia creer lo que le decía Stan.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto

-Si.

-Entonces...-Dijo Kyle-¿Por qué la besaste?-

-Yo no la bese, ella empezó-Le explico Stan

-Bien, ahora te creo...no dije nada.

Kyle P.O.V

Empezamos a comer.

-Psst, Kely-Me llamo Stan

-¿Eh?-Lo veo

-Tienes una mancha en la cara-me señala la cara

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-Me toco la cara buscando la supuesta mancha y enseguida sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos, era Stan.

-¡STAN!-Lo aparto-¿Qué haces?-

-Nada, solo quería darte un beso rápido es todo-Me dijo él y me sonríe

-Hijo de puta...-Dije molesto. veo a Kenny y Butters juntos en la misma mesa-¡Stan! Mira eso-

-¿Qué cosa?

Narración Normal.

Ven a Kenny sentado con Butters vestido con un traje estilo jardinero de chica. parecía una niña de Kinder. Se notaba que estaba pensando en algo hasta que Kenny le acerca una cuchara con comida.

-Butters-Lo llamo Kenny

-¿S-Si?

-Es hora de comer-Le dijo

-Ah cierto-Butters se ríe. Kenny empieza a darle de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Que bonito...-Dijo Kyle mirando la escena

-Al final se nota que ellos se aman, ¿no?-Le pregunto Stan

-Si, igual que nosotros-Le dijo Kyle y sonríe

Wendy P.O.V

¡Maldita Kely! Odio todo de ella incluyendo su puta sonrisa...esto no terminara así, voy a recuperar a Stan y tu pararás a la basura, Kely jejeje.

Kyle P.O.V

Después de clases, todos volvieron a sus casa y yo también, hoy no me acompaño Stan.

-Kely, ¡Espera!-Grito Stan. ¡Joder! siempre que lo menciono aparece de la nada.

-¿Qué quieres Stan?-Le pregunte

-Yo, Kely...yo...quería-Le faltaba el aire por correr hasta donde me encontraba

-Dímelo-Le dije seriamente

-Quería disculparme por lo de Wendy y por lo que paso ayer en mi habitación.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-Pregunte

-Yo solo quería decírtelo, entiendo que no estas lista para "eso" ¿Ok? voy a esperar un poco más-Me dijo arrepentido de lo que hizo ayer

-Bien, Mas te vale que lo hagas-Me alejo


	13. La verdadera identidad de Kely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota vieja: Para el próximo capitulo me inspire de la famosa novela "Eleanor y Park" de Rainbow Rowell. ya la leí, me tomo 4 días leerla, se la preste a mi mamá y le gusto pero ahora me hace comparaciones con la protagonista TT_TT
> 
> -¿Te puedes callar y seguir con el puto fanfic?-Preguntó Cartman
> 
> -¡TÚ NO ME MANDAS A CALLAR-Le grito y vuelvo a ver a los lectores-Ya que... ¡disfruten este capitulo y el siguiente!-

Wendy P.O.V

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, iba a espiar a Kely, tenia sospechas sobre ella. Me cambie de ropa, en lugar de ponerme mi falda amarilla y mi abrigo Lila me puse un vestido violeta, botas marrones y mi gorro de lana rosa.

Después de desayunar salí de mi casa, fui a la calle en la que camina Kely para ir a la escuela todos los días. espere a que Kely apareciera, la vi llegar a unos pocos metros de distancia, siguió su camino sin siquiera verme y yo la seguí sin que se diera cuenta.

Kyle P.O.V

Sentí que alguien me estaba espiando, me voltee para ver quien era pero no había nadie. Decidí ignorar todo a mi alrededor y seguí caminando.

Al llegar a la escuela abrí mi casillero para sacar las cosas de la clase de Química, escuche ruidos. otra vez me voltee para ver que pasaba.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-Pregunte

No hay respuesta. tampoco veo personas caminar por el pasillo.

-Como sea, llegare tarde a clases.

Narración Normal.

Kyle estaba un poco asustado porque alguien lo espiaba, pero no veía a nadie. Después de clase de gimnasia fue al baño y otra vez sintió que alguien lo espiaba pero no vio a nadie y entro a una de las cabinas.

Pasaron tres minutos y sale, no se dio cuenta de que Wendy estaba al lado.

Wendy P.O.V

Cuando Kely salio de la cabina abrí cuidado la puerta, podría fijarme si Kely era una chica o un chico disfrazado de chica. Entre a la cabina asomando la cabeza por la puerta, mire hacia abajo y...

-La tapa esta levantada-Pense-eso quiere decir que...-

Lo sabia! Kyle es Kely, Kyle es Kely! No voy a decirle nada a Stan prefiero que lo sepa por su cuenta.

Stan P.O.V

Salí de la clase de historia, fui a encontrarme con Kely. ella estaba en el patio esperándome sentada en la escalera.

-Hola Kely-La salude, ella enseguida retrocede un poco, me ve y enseguida se calmo.

-Stan, me asustaste...-Dijo ella-Pense que...-

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunte

-Pense que eras la persona que me estaba espiando-Respondió ella

-¿Alguien te está espiando?

-Si, y no sé quien es...-su tono de voz era de preocupación

-Tranquila Kely, yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu espia-Le dije

-Gracias, Stan-Me sonríe. Le sonrió también, no quería que Kely se pusiera nerviosa todo porque alguien la espiaba.

Wendy P.O.V

Vi a Kyle riéndose y conversando con Stan...Maldito! voy a hacerlo sufrir ya no lo tratare como mi amigo. Stan es mio y haré lo que sea por recuperarlo.

Kyle P.O.V

-Y...

-¿Y?-Pregunto Stan

-Y... ¿vas a ayudarme a atrapar a mi espía?-Le pregunte

-¡Claro, Kely!-Me respondió Stan feliz

-¡Genial! Tengo que contarle a Cartman y a Neko, ellos me pueden ayudar-Le dije. Me levante dispuesto a irme pero Stan me detuvo-¿Qué sucede...?-No pude preguntarle nada mas porque Stan me beso, cerré los ojos y correspondí al beso, pasaron cinco minutos y nos separamos.

-Quería darte eso, Kely...-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-G-Gracias, Stan.

* * *

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente no hubo clases, todos los chicos y chicas estaban reunidos en el gimnasio porque hoy harían una jornada deportiva en el Gimnasio ** _(Autora: Igual que en mi colegio Yay!)_**

El profesor dividió a los chicos en una fila y a las chicas en otra, como siempre Neko termino en la fila de los chicos, una vez que se organizaron todos les explicaron lo que iban a hacer esa mañana hasta las 15:00 horas aproximadamente.

Neko P.O.V

Escuche el horario con atención, ya me sabia de memoria todo lo que íbamos a hacer ese día, después de todo ya había participado en un evento así en mi otra escuela -Dos veces-

-Bueno-Dijo el profesor-¿Entendieron lo que vamos a hacer hoy?-

-Si profesor...-Dijeron todos

-bien, vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos en cinco minutos para el torneo de Hockey Femenino.

Todos se levantaron y fueron a cambiarse, incluyéndome. entre a escondidas al vestidor de chicas, escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-¿Neko?-Era Bebe

-¡Nyaaan!-Grite y la veo-Bebe, no me vuelvas a asustar así!-

-Lo siento Neko...-Se disculpo-¿En qué vas a participar?-

-Eeeh...en el torneo de Hockey-Le respondí

-Pero este es el torneo femenino-Me dijo Bebe

-Me da igual lo que pienses, voy a participar-Le dije. salí del vestidor y fui a cambiarme.

Narración Normal.

Las chicas terminaron de cambiarse y salieron para jugar al torneo de Hockey. se dividieron en dos equipos de seis y comenzaron a jugar.

Mas tarde después del almuerzo, el profesor les aviso a todos que habría dos torneos en quince minutos. Neko se sentó junto a Cartman que se encontraba comiendo -como siempre-.

-¿No vas a participar?-Le pregunto Cartman

-No me gusta el basketball es todo-Le dijo Neko

-Que flojo eres-se burló Cartman-Igual que yo-

-Por lo menos yo hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme en forma, no como tú-Le contesto la chica Otaku.

-¡Cállate!-Le grito Cartman-No estoy gordo, tengo huesos grandes-

-Seeh, Claro...-Dijo Neko en tono sarcástico-Eso ni vos te lo crees-

Mientras tanto en el vestidor, las chicas terminaron de acomodarse la ropa para el torneo, Kyle se puso la remera del equipo de basketball y una falda verde.

-¡Chicas, Salgan!-Grito el profesor-Ya es la hora de jugar-Todas salen menos Kyle que estaba estático, Bebe se acerca y le apoya una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás Nervioso, Kyle?-Le pregunto

-N-No...-Responde y enseguida reacciona-¡Bebe! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-

-¿Te acuerdas lo que paso en la peluquería?-Le pregunto Bebe

-Ah, Cierto...-Se ríe-Bueno, ya basta de risas y salgamos a jugar-

Stan P.O.V

Vi a las chicas salir y entre ellas estaba Kely.

-¡Vamos, Kely!-Grite-¡Tú puedes!-

-Eres la mejor Kely!-Le grito Neko. sonó el silbato del profesor, los chicos y las chicas empezaron a jugar. Yo le di todo mi apoyo a Kely, no quería que ella perdiera.

-¡VAMOS, KELY! GANA-Grito y veo a Neko-Por cierto...¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No quería jugar, así que me quedo aquí animando a Kely-Me respondió Neko

Kyle P.O.V

Llevábamos cinco minutos jugando, al ser mas ágil podía anotar fácilmente y ayudar a las chicas a ganar el juego. estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y sin querer me choque con Craig.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA!-Me grito-TEN MAS CUIDADO KELY ¿O ACASO QUIERES PELEAR CONMIGO?-

-L-Lo siento-Me disculpe-No quise hacerlo...-suena el silbato del profesor deteniendo el juego.

-Tucker, Quedas fuera del juego por gritarle a una chica del equipo rival!-Le dijo el profesor. Craig se va a sentar y le hace su típica seña obscena al profesor.


	14. Una broma muy pesada

Veintidós minutos después el partido había terminado y las chicas habían ganado gracias a Kyle. A las 15:30 todos fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, todas las chicas le agradecieron a Kyle por ayudarlas a ganar el partido, Kyle solo se limito a sonreír.

Abrió su casillero para cambiarse de ropa pero la ropa no estaba ahí adentro.

Kyle P.O.V

-Chicas-Pregunte-¿Alguien ha visto mi ropa?-

Todas negaron con la cabeza, no tuve mas opción que buscarla yo mismo. cuando todas las chicas se fueron me puse a buscar mi ropa, la busque en los casilleros, debajo de los bancos y no estaba.

- _Debe estar en el lavamanos_ -Pensé. me puse a mirar, vi que uno de los lavamanos tenia las llaves abiertas y rebalsaba agua, el agua se desparramo por el piso. cerré rápidamente la llave, mire hacia abajo y mi ropa estaba ahí adentro, incluyendo las zapatillas.

-No puedo creerlo...-tomo la ropa, me arrodille en el charco de agua, apoye mi ropa mojada en las piernas, pensé en Wendy y me enoje-¡MALDITA, WENDY!-Grite-MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE UN MILLÓN DE VECES PERRA...-

Baje la cabeza y me eche a llorar por mi ropa mojada.

Stan P.O.V

Estaba por irme de la escuela pero Neko me detuvo.

-¿No escuchas a alguien llorar?-Me pregunto

-No...-Le dije y enseguida escucho los llantos-Es Kely, vamos a ver que le pasa-Tome a Neko del brazo y fuimos corriendo al vestidor de las chicas. al entrar encontramos a Kely llorando arrodillada en un charco de agua, su ropa estaba mojada.

Me acerco a ella, me ve con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¡Kely, responde!-La tome de los hombros-¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Fue...Fue...-Ella no podía hablar debido al llanto-Wendy-

-¡Es una hija de perra!-Dijo Neko molesta

-Esa era mi linea, Neko-La regañe

-Lo siento, Stan-Se disculpo. le seco las lagrimas a Kely para que parara de llorar.

-Eso es inútil, Stan-Me dijo sin dejar de llorar-Ya no tengo ropa para ponerme y no puedo volver a casa vestida así-

-Claro que puedes, solo debes disfrazarte con algo...-La anime.

-¿Con qué?-Pregunto ella. Me quite mi abrigo y se lo puse ocultando su ropa de gimnasia.

-Así esta mejor-Le dije

-S-Stan...-Kely se sonroja, me abraza y sonríe-Gracias Stan...-

-D-De nada Kely-Dije nervioso por el abrazo.

-Oigan yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Neko, se va y nos deja solos.

Kyle P.O.V

Caminábamos para mi casa, Stan no dejaba de sonreír como un completo tonto.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?-Le pregunte

-N-No es nada, pienso que...te ves linda con mi abrigo puesto-Me responde

-Gracias-Me sonroje por su comentario. Nos detuvimos, ya casi llegábamos a mi casa, Stan bajo la mirada y otra vez me miro.

-Kely...yo, voy a hablar con Wendy mañana. no te preocupes-Me dijo Stan para animarme un poco.

-Está bien.

-Te voy a contar como me fue...nos vemos, Kely-Se va y yo entro a mi casa.

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente después de clases Stan se dirigió a la casa de Wendy para hablar con ella, quería saber si fue ella la que mojo la ropa de Kely ayer. al llegar a la casa toco la puerta y la madre de Wendy le abrió.

-Oh, Hola Stan ¿Que haces aquí?-Le preguntó

-Hola, em...busco a Wendy-Le dijo Stan-Quiero hablar con ella, ¿está en casa?-

-Eeeh, ¡Si!-Respondió su madre-Pasa y espérala, esta en su habitación-

Stan P.O.V

Pase a la casa y me senté en el sofá de la sala. La madre de Wendy me dijo que la esperara ya que Wendy estaba haciendo la tarea. Pasaron 5 minutos, Wendy bajo a la sala, llevaba el pijama puesto.

-¡Stan!-Ella estaba sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Wendy-Le dije seriamente

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Me pregunto ella, se sentó en el sofá junto a mi y se cruzo de brazos esperando a que le diga algo.

-¡STAN!-Me grito Wendy

-¿Eh?-Enseguida reaccione y la mire

-¿De que quieres hablar?-Me pregunto por si no había escuchado antes

-Ah, cierto...Wendy, Quiero saber una cosa, ¿Tú mojaste la ropa de Kely ayer en el vestidor?

-¿Eh? Claro que no, yo jamas haría algo tan cruel-Me respondió ella

-No mientas, Wendy.

-No miento, yo estoy diciendo la verdad, sabes que Kely y yo somos amigas.

-Si fueras su amiga no le mojarías la ropa a propósito-Le dije

-¡Te digo que no fui yo!

Pase dos horas interrogando a Wendy pero ella seguía sin decirme la verdad, me canse de interrogarla y decidí irme a casa.

-Bueno, ¡ya me canse Wendy!-Le dije un poco molesto-No puedo seguir interrogándote, no me ayudas en nada. me voy a casa-

Salí de la casa de Wendy y volví a mi casa. al llegar lo único que hice fue encerrarme en mi cuarto y golpear la almohada.

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente Stan fue a la escuela con ojeras y bostezando.

-Hola Stan-Kyle lo ve-¡Wow! ¿Qué te paso? Te ves mal-

-Gracias por...-Stan bosteza-decírmelo...-

-Lo siento Stan-se disculpo Kyle-Pero en serio, ¿Qué te paso?-

-Hable con Wendy anoche, le pregunte si *bostezo* si fue ella la que mojo tu ropa pero *bostezo* se hizo la tonta y no me dijo la verdad...-Le contó Stan

-Que pena... ¿y no dormiste bien por eso no?-Le pregunto Kyle

-Exacto-Stan vuelve a bostezar-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-

-Geografía, creo...-Dijo Kyle-Vamos a clase-

Los dos entraron a la clase, se sentaron juntos, Stan apoyo la cabeza en el escritorio para dormir un rato pero enseguida entro la profesora.

-Buenos días-Saludo

-Hola profe...-dijo Stan bostezando, se cae al piso haciendo que todos se rieran pero la profesora no se reía.

-Silencio, eso no tiene nada de gracioso-Grito la profesora

Las clases pasaron largas y aburridas. Stan se volvió a dormir apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio.

-¡Profesora!-La llamo Wendy-Stan se acaba de dormir en su clase-

-Déjalo, Wendy-Le dijo la profesora-Está cansado...necesita dormir-

*Timbre para ir al recreo*

Los cuatro amigos y Neko se sentaron en el suelo para descansar un rato de las dos horas de clase. Stan no paraba de bostezar.

-Que sueño tengo-Dijo Stan y luego vuelve a bostezar.

-No puedo creer que aún tenas sueño-Le dijo Kyle

-Veo que dormir en la clase de Geografía no te ayudo en nada-Esta vez hablo Neko. Stan negó con la cabeza y vuelve a bostezar.

-No te preocupes-Le dijo Neko-Cuando llegues a tu casa dormís un rato, ¿Oke?-

-Bueno...-Stan bosteza-Como digas...-

Después de la escuela, Stan fue a casa acompañado por Kyle.

-Gracias por acompañarme Kely-Le agradeció Stan

-No hay de que Stan-Respondió Kyle

-¿Quieres quedarte a jugar videojuegos?-Le pregunto Stan

-Iré más tarde-Le dijo Kyle-Ahora ve a dormir...-


	15. La canción que más te identifica

Stan P.O.V

Desperté a las 19:30 por unos golpes en la puerta, baje las escaleras sin apurarme. yo ya sabia quien venia a verme. Abrí la puerta y era Kely, llevaba la misma ropa de siempre pero igual se veia linda.

-Hola, Kely-La salude-¿Vienes para jugar videojuegos?-

-Sí, Stan-Dijo ella-Ya termine mi tarea-

-Bien, vamos a la sala...-Nos sentamos en el sofá, Kely estaba sonrojada.

-Y...-pregunté-¿Qué juego quieres jugar?-

-Cualquiera me viene bien...-Respondió ella-¿Tienes Battlefield 4?-

-Eeh, Si-Dije yo

Agarre la caja del juego, puse el CD en la X-box y empezamos a jugar.

Kyle P.O.V

Llevábamos quince minutos jugando, enseguida me aburrí.

-Quieres jugar a otra partida?-Me pregunto Stan

-No, ya no quiero jugar más...-Le respondí totalmente aburrido. Dejo el control en su lugar y vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá.

-Y ahora-Dijo Stan-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo sé-Respondí-¿Tienes música en tu Iphone?-

-Si-Stan tomo su Iphone, se puso un auricular y me acerco uno.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte

-¿No querías escuchar música Kely?-Me dijo Stan

-¡Ah! Si, Claro...-Dije yo-Me distraje un segundo jejeje, lo siento-

-No importa-Stan se rie un poco. me puse un auricular, Stan puso canciones al azar. Al rato recordé algo, mire a Stan.

-Stan-Lo llame

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuál es la canción que mas te identifica?-Le pregunte

Stan P.O.V

No lo se, no tengo una canción que me identifique.

-Ni idea ¿Y cuál es la tuya, Kely?-Pregunte

-Mmm...creo que seria Bangarang de Skrillex-Dijo ella

-¿Y por qué te gusta esa canción?

-Creo que me gusta por su ritmo...-Respondió ella.

-Encontré una que quizás te guste-Le puse un auricular en el oído, hice click en la canción "Wake me up When september ends" de Green Day.

**_Summer has come and passed,_ ** **_The innocent can never last ,_ ** **_wake me up when september ends/_ _El verano ha llegado y pasó, La inocencia puede nunca perderse, Despiértame cuando septiembre termine._ **

-Me gusta la canción, es linda-Dijo Kely

-Me alegra que te guste porque a partir de hoy va a ser nuestra canción-Le avise, me senté en el piso, Kely se sentó entre mis piernas, así pasamos la noche escuchando canciones, de vez en cuando aprovechaba para robarle un beso a Kely.

**_Here comes the rain again ,falling from the stars, drenched in my pain again becoming who we are/_ _Aquí viene la lluvia nuevamente, Cayendo desde las estrellas, empapado en mi pena nuevamente, volviéndonos quienes somos_ **

-Stan...Tengo sueño-Dijo Kely, se duerme apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. yo apoye mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero solo recuerdo que desperté gracias a la luz del auto de mis padres.

-Kely, Kely...-La sacudo un poco

-nngh, Stan...déjame...-Sonríe y sigue durmiendo

-Kely, ¡por favor despierta!

Narracion Normal.

Stan escucho la puerta abrirse, vio a Kely cerrar sus ojos, enseguida los entreabrió.

-Stan...-Dijo Kyle semidormido-¿Qué paso?-

-Te quedaste dormida...-Stan le sonríe

Entra Sharon a la casa seguida de Randy, Kyle y Stan se levantan, Kyle se acomodo la falda que llevaba puesta.

-Oh, Hola Kely...-Lo saludo Randy-No sabia que estabas aquí-

-Hola -Le devolvió el saludo Kyle-vine aquí a pasar la tarde con Stan-

-Se nota que ustedes dos se quieren mucho-Dijo Sharon

-Así lo creo, mamá-Stan rodea con un brazo a Kyle haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Oye Kely...-Dijo Sharon-Ya es tarde ¿No te quieres quedar a cenar?-

-Eeh, S-Si claro-Respondió Kyle

Kyle P.O.V

Después de cenar volví a casa, subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación sin hacer ruido, cerré la puerta y me fui a dormir. no podía dejar de pensar en la canción, en Stan y quedarme dormido apoyando en su pecho. eso fue agradable.

Al día siguiente en clases, vi a Stan bastante distraído y no sabia porque, le mande un Whatsapp disimuladamente.

Mi mensaje:

_Stan, ¿En qué estas pensando? ¿eh?_

_¡Quiero saberlo!_

Stan P.O.V

Volví a la realidad al recibir un mensaje de Kely, preguntándome en que estaba pensando y que quería saberlo.

Mi respuesta:

**Nada, estaba pensando en...**

**Cuando volveremos a tener la casa para nosotros solos ewe**

Vi a Kely, ella se reía, recibí su respuesta:

_¡TÚ! Pervertido, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?_

El profesor aparece y nos ven con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Stan, Kely... ¿están pasándose mensajes en clase?-Pregunto

-¡No!-Respondí-Yo solo estaba...estaba...-

-No me importa, vayan a la oficina del consejero ahora-Les dijo el profesor un poco molesto.

* * *

Después de Clase Kyle y Stan fueron a la oficina del consejero. tuvieron que esperar ya que al parecer el estaba hablando con los padres de Craig. Al rato ellos salieron, la madre de Craig se veía decepcionada

-Deben hablar con Craig. ¿Okey?-Dijo él-Lo que hizo no estuvo bien, ¿Okey?- ** _(Autora: Obviamente me refiero a lo que paso en el capitulo trece en el juego de basketball)_**

-Esta bien-Le respondió la Madre de Craig-T-Trataremos de solucionar el problema-

Una vez que los padres de Craig se fueron, el hizo pasar a Stan y Kyle.

Mas tarde a la hora del almuerzo, Stan y Kyle se sentaron junto a Neko, Kenny y Cartman.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto Neko

-Bien,Bien-Responden los dos.

-Nos dijo lo de siempre-Le contó Kyle

-Algo así como..."Mandar mensajes en clase es malo, ¿Okey?"-Dijo Neko. todos se ríen por lo que había dicho.

-Jajaja, Algo así-Dijo Stan

-Jaja, seguramente le dijo a Kely "No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Okey?"-Otra vez todos se rieron por lo que dijo Kenny.

Stan P.O.V

Al salir de la escuela todos fueron a sus casas, Kely estaba esperándome.

-Stan, ¿no vas a acompañarme?-Me preguntó

-No, Kely, tengo algo que hacer-Le dije

-Bien, nos vemos-se va y yo me voy para el escondite secreto.


	16. Halloween party

Pasaron las semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en un mes entero. Stan y Kyle se encontraban en el patio de la escuela conversando.

-Oye Kely...-Dijo Stan

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Kyle

-Estooo...hace unas semanas encontré el ramo que te regale y quería dártelo-Stan le entrega el ramo con las flores a Kyle, él las toma un poco sonrojado como la otra vez que Stan le entrego las flores.

-G-Gracias otra vez...-Le dijo Kyle

-Cambien quería decirte que hoy cumplimos un mes juntos.

Kyle P.O.V

¡WOW! Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo no? Stan y yo ya llevamos un mes juntos como pareja, no es tanto pero un mes es mejor que nada.

-Ejem.

Detrás de nosotros estaban Cartman, Kenny, Neko y Butters.

-¡Shit!-Pienso y enseguida los saludo-H-Hola chicos jeje-

-Hola, Kely-Saludo Neko

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-Pregunto Kenny-porque si es así ya nos vamos-

-¡No, nada!-le respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo a lo que pusimos una cara de ¬_¬

-¿No tienen algo que decirnos?-Preguntó Neko

-¡Ah! si, esto...-Dije un poco nervioso-Stan y yo...-

-Mejor lo digo yo Kely-Me interrumpe y ve a los chicos-Hoy Kely y yo cumplimos un mes juntos-

-¡¿WTF?!-Kenny parecía sorprendido con la noticia-¿Un mes? ¿En serio?-

-Parece mentira pero es la pura verdad-Le dijo Stan a Kenny-hace un mes que Kely y yo estamos juntos-me toma de la mano y yo me rió tontamente y no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Neko P.O.V

-¿Y?-Le pregunte a Cartman mirándolo

-¿Y qué pendejo de mierda?-Me respondió Cartman de mala gana

-¿Vas a admitir tu derrota?-Le pregunte sonriendo-Ya paso un mes desde que comenzó la apuesta-

-¡Hey hey! no te apures...-me tranquilizo Cartman  ** _(Autora: como si eso fuera a funcionar ¬_¬)_** -Aún falta otro mes, tarado-

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿no piensas admitir tu derrota?-Le dije

-¡NO!-Me grito

-¡Oke, Oke! no te enfades...solo quería saberlo-Le conteste de la forma más calmada posible.

Después del recreo nos toco clase de arte, la profesora dividió a todos en parejas, cada uno se fue a sentar con su respectiva pareja. por ej: Kyle con Stan, Butters con Kenny, Bebe con Clyde, etc. A mi por desgracia me toco sentarme junto a Cartman.

Narración Normal.

-Bueno chicos y chicas-Dijo la profesora-ya que todos se sentaron por parejas la actividad de hoy sera dibujar lo que sienten por la persona que esta al lado suyo-

A los chicos se les forma un sonrojo en la cara y las chicas se reían.

-Bien, ¡A trabajar!-Dijo la profesora. Stan empieza a dibujar pero Kyle miraba la hoja sin saber como comenzar el dibujo, ve a Neko que estaba concentrada en su dibujo.

-Pst...-La llama-¡Neko, Neko!-

-¿Qué quieres, Kyle?-La Otaku lo ve-Es decir, Kely-

-No se que dibujar...No se me ocurre nada!-Kyle estaba un poco desesperado.

-Dibuja lo que sea-Le explico Neko-Pero tiene que ser acorde a lo que sientes por tu compañero-

-Bien, ¡Gracias Neko!-Le agradece Kyle. se pone a dibujar poniendo una carpeta para que Stan no se copie.

Diez minutos mas tarde los chicos acabaron con sus dibujos y los voltean dejando un lado de la hoja en blanco.

-¿Ya terminaron?-Pregunto la profesora

-¡Si profesora!-Responden todos

-Bien, ahora muestren sus dibujos a su compañero delante de toda la clase.

El primero en levantarse fue Stan, estaba nervioso y sonrojado a la vez.

Stan P.O.V

Me quede parado con el dibujo apoyado en mi pecho...cerré los ojos, tome aire, solté aire y abrí los ojos.

-Bien, Stan...Muéstranos tu dibujo-Me dijo la profesora. Gire la hoja y mostré mi dibujo, un corazón rojo con un fondo naranja parecido al atardecer y hojas verdes en cada esquina.

-¿Qué lindo Stan, para quién es ese dibujo?-Me pregunto la profesora.

-Eeeh...para mi novia. Kely, porque yo la quiero mucho y siempre la voy a querer. puse las hojas en cada esquina por el color de sus ojos-Explique

-Aaaaw-dijeron todas las chicas

Volví a sentarme a mi lugar junto a Kely. estaba sonrojada y sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunte-¿Por qué estas así? ¿No te gusto mi dibujo?-

-N-No me gusta... ¡Me encanta!-Me ve-Gracias-

-Kely, ahora pasa a mostrar tu dibujo-La llamo la profesora.

Kely se levanto, no parecía estar nerviosa. se paro delante de toda la clase y mostró su dibujo. El dibujo tenia dos muñecos de Terrance y Phillip, una rosa, la flecha y el arco de cupido mal hecho y arriba de los muñecos una nube junto con un micrófono.

-Eeem...-La profesora no entendía muy bien el dibujo-¿Se puede saber para quién es eso Kely?-

-Es para Stan-Le respondió Kely y lee algo escrito en el dibujo-"Es para que tus sueños se hagan realidad conmigo a tu lado"-

-¡Aaaaaw!-Dijeron todas las chicas otra vez.

Narración Normal.

Después de clases, Wendy reunió a todos en el gimnasio porque tenia un anuncio importante que hacer. Kyle llego tarde y se sentó junto a Stan, una vez que estuvieron todos Wendy empezó a hablar.

-¡Atención chicos!-Les dijo Wendy-Quiero decirles algo importante-

-¡Ya se!-Interrumpió Neko-Estás embarazada-

Todos se ríen por lo que dijo Neko.

-Muy gracioso, Neko-Le respondió Wendy-¡Pero no! lo que quería decirles es que están invitados a mi fiesta de Halloween que es hoy a la noche...-Saca unas tarjetas de color violeta con un sello de calabaza, empieza a repartir las invitaciones, cuando llego a donde estaba Kyle esconde la tarjeta.

-¿No hay una invitación para mi también?-Preguntó Kyle

-Uh, lo siento, Kely-Rompe la invitación detrás de él-No hay más, se terminaron-

Wendy se aleja, Kyle siente que alguien le pone una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Kely-Lo animo Stan-Puedes venir a la fiesta conmigo-le sonríe

-Está bien...-Kyle no parecía estar animado.

*Timbre para volver a casa*

Salieron todos de la escuela y fueron a sus casas a prepararse para la fiesta de Wendy. Kyle llego a su casa, subió a su habitación y empezó a buscar un vestido para disfrazarse. Stan le contó que había que ir disfrazado, abrió el armario buscando algo para ponerse pero no encontró nada.

- _¡Espera!_ -Pensó Kyle- _¡Tengo mi vestido rosa! puedo disfrazarme de princesa, ¿no?_ -

Saco el vestido rosa que le regalo Wendy, se lo puso junto con una bufanda prestada de su mamá color rosa chicle, zapatos negros y una diadema plateada simulando ser una corona.

Kyle P.O.V

Aunque Wendy no me haya invitado a la fiesta puedo ir con Stan no es así? Salí de mi casa, por suerte no había nadie, fui caminando a la casa de Stan. al llegar toque la puerta y su mama me abrió.

-¡Hola, Kely!-Me saludo-¿Buscas a Stan?-

-Eh, Si...-Respondí-¿Está en casa?-

-Se esta arreglando para la fiesta de Wendy-Me dijo-pasa a esperarlo-

Entre a la casa y me quede parado esperándolo, al rato Stan bajo a la sala, llevaba puesto un disfraz de esqueleto como el de Lady Gaga en el videoclip "Born this Way"  ** _(Autora: Busquen el vídeo por Youtube o cualquier otra pagina si no lo conocen)_**

-Viniste, pensé que llegarías tarde-Me dijo Stan

-Claro que no...-Le conteste y veo su maquillaje.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto

-No, solo que...-Le dije sin saber como reaccionaria a mi opinión-Me impresiona tu maquillaje-

-Ya lo se, me ayudo mi mama-Ve la hora-¿Y? ¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Si-Le respondí. me despedí de los padres de Stan y salimos de la casa para ir a la fiesta de Wendy.

Narracion Normal.

A las 22:35 p.m Stan y Kyle llegaron a la casa de Wendy. tocaron la puerta y Wendy les abrió, estaba disfrazada de una chica Rastafari.

-¡Stan! viniste, pasa...la fiesta está por comenzar-ve a Kyle-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-Ella es mi acompañante Wendy-Respondió Stan

-¿Qué?-Wendy no lo podía creer-se supone que eres mi invitado especial-

-Eso ya lo se, pero tú y yo ya no somos nada, ¿recuerdas?-Dijo Stan

-Es verdad...-Wendy estaba un poco apenada-lo siento, entra a la casa-

Stan entra a la casa, Kyle lo sigue.


	17. Otra broma pesada

Al entrar a la casa, Stan y Kyle vieron que las paredes estaban decoradas con faroles chinos de color naranja y murciélagos de papel color negro. En la cocina había dulces por todas partes, en el comedor se encontraban todos los chicos y las chicas conversando, Stan vio a Cartman, Neko y Kenny a lo lejos.

-¡Chicos!-Los llamo

-¡Stan!-Neko lo ve-Hola-

-Kely, ¿Al final te dejaron venir a la fiesta?-Le pregunto Cartman a Kyle

-En realidad, no fui invitada...vine como acompañante de Stan-Respondió Kyle. Stan asiente con la cabeza por lo que dijo "Kely".

-Por cierto, ¿De qué se disfrazaron para la fiesta de Wendy?-Le pregunto Kyle a los chicos.

-Yo me disfrace de Zombi-Dijo Kenny

-Yo me copie del disfraz de Stan y me hice el esqueleto de Lady Gaga versión femenina-Respondió Neko-Solo que no me puse la peluca-

-Ustedes ya saben de que me disfraze-Dijo Cartman sin ponerle entusiasmo a su respuesta

-Ya lo sé, de Hitler-Le dijo Stan

-¡¿QUE?!-Neko ve a Cartman-Hijo de Puta! Yo odio a Hitler, es un monstruo-

-¡Claro que no!-Le contesto Cartman

-Para ti no lo es pero para mi si-Le dijo Neko

-Basta chicos, no se peleen-Intervino Kenny

-De acuerdo-Dijeron los dos en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para que Kenny escuchara.

Al rato sonó la música a todo volumen, los chicos y las chicas salieron a bailar. Kyle sintió que alguien lo tiraba del brazo, era Stan.

-Ven a Bailar, Kely-Lo invito Stan

-No quiero.

-Oh, vamos... ¡Será divertido!-insistió Stan.

Kyle no poda decir que no así que se dejo llevar por Stan hasta la pequeña pista de baile que había en la sala de la casa.

Kyle P.O.V

Pusieron "Make it bum dem" the Skrillex y empeze a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Kely, ¿Qué rayos haces?-Stan se ríe

-No lo sé...-respondí-Estoy bailando creo... ¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-¡Claro!

Stan empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, no me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba.

Wendy P.O.V

Bebe estaba moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música, la mire seriamente y dejo de mover su cabeza.

-¿Quá pasa ahora, Wendy?-Me pregunto

-Ven conmigo al jardín...voy a planear una "sorpresa" para "Kely"-Le respondí

-Está bien, lo que tu digas...-Dijo ella de mala gana.

Salimos de la casa hacia la piscina que había en el jardín  ** _(Autora: Si, invente que la casa de Wendy tiene una piscina)_**

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Me pregunto Bebe

-Este es mi plan, vas a entrar a la casa a decirle a "Kely" es decir, Kyle que viste algo en la piscina...-Le explique

-Y luego ¿que?

-Luego cuando se acerque al agua lo empujo y se moja de pies a cabeza-

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?-Pregunto Bebe

-Porque yo me haré cargo de "Mojarla"-Le dije un poco molesta-¡Ahora ve a la casa!-

-Bien.

Bebe P.O.V

No creo que esto este bien, Wendy ya se paso de la raya esto no es una broma, más bien...es un... ¿Cómo se llama? ¡un crimen! si, eso era.

Entre a la casa y encentro a Kyle bailando con Stan, Neko y Kenny.

-Pst...Kely, Kely-Lo llamo

-¿Qué pasa Bebe?-Kyle me ve

-Wendy vio algo en la piscina y quiere que vayas a revisar-Le dije

-Esta bien...-Me dijo

-¿A dónde vas, Kely?-Pregunto Stan

-Voy a ver algo en la piscina, no tardo-Dijo Kely

Kyle P.O.V

Salí con Bebe al jardín de la casa y fuimos juntos a la piscina.

-¿Dónde esta la cosa que vio Wendy?-Le pregunte

-¡Ahí! al fondo de la piscina-señala el fondo de la piscina, me arrodille en el borde y me acerque para ver mejor pero enseguida sentí que me caía al agua, salí a la superficie y vi a Wendy correr a lo lejos.

-Hija de puta! ¡vuelve aquí!-Le grite, trate de nadar para salir pero de repente cayeron tres tablas de madera tapando la salida y quede debajo de ellas.

-¡AYUDA!-Golpeo las tablas-¡HEY! ¡AYUDA!-

Wendy P.O.V

Seguí corriendo sin oír los gritos de Kyle al igual que Bebe pero ella estaba preocupada.

-¿No podemos ir a ayudarlo?-Me preguntó

-No, no podemos...ahora vamonos de aquí-Le dije, sigo corriendo y ella viene detrás de mi.

Stan P.O.V

Ya han pasado trece minutos y Kely no aparece... ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?

-Cartman...-Lo veo-¿has visto a Kely?-

-Se fue al jardín con Wendy y Bebe-Me respondió-¿Acaso lo olvidaste, Hippie de mierda?-

-Es verdad...me dijo que iba a ver algo y que no tardaba en volver.

Neko y Kenny vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros, algo malo habia pasado.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-Pregunte

-¡E-Es Kely!-Me respondió Neko

-S-Se cayo a la piscina, mejor dicho alguien la empujo-Dijo Kenny

-Y quedo atrapada bajo unas tablas de madera y no puede salir-Continuo Neko

-Voy a ayudarla...

Salimos al jardín, vimos la piscina tapada con tres tablas de madera, Kenny y Neko corren las tablas, vi a Kely boca abajo en el agua.

-¡KELY! No puede ser...-Dije un poco asustado por la escena

-No puede estar muerta Stan-me tranquilizo Neko

-Voy a sacarla de ahí...-Dijo Cartman, retrocede, corre a la piscina y se tira en ella.

Cartman P.O.V

No se porque hago esto, odio a Kyle pero no quiero que se muera porque es divertido molestarlo. Vi a Kyle, le tome la muñeca, lo lleve a la orilla de la piscina, una vez que lo saque, lo recosté en el pasto.

-Esta inconsciente-Neko escucha su corazón-Tiene agua en los pulmones, pero esta viva...necesita aire-Me ve-¿Puedes ayudarla?-

-Ok...-Me arrodille delante de Kyle, puse las dos manos a modo de puño y empeze a golpear su pecho.

-Vive...-Golpeo-Vive...-Golpeo con fuerza-¡VIVE CARAJO!-

-¡Kely! si ves un túnel no camines hacia la luz-Le grito Kenny

Deje de golpear, Kyle empezó a toser agua, se incorpora quedando sentado delante de nosotros.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto

-Estas viva, Kely-Le dije

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Stan abraza a Kyle-¡Estás viva!-

Kyle P.O.V

No entendí muy bien que estaba pasando...solo escuchaba susurros. sentí una punzada en mi cabeza y quede inconsciente otra vez.

Stan P.O.V

-No Kely, no me hagas esto... ¡despierta!-Dije desesperado

-Calmate Stan, ella esta bien-Dijo Neko

-No, No esta bien...-la veo-ve a la casa y llama a emergencias-

-Oke-Dijo Neko, sale corriendo a la casa, yo me quedo con Kely, Kenny y Cartman.

Al rato una ambulancia se estaciona frente a la casa, tres hombres cargaron a Kely en una camilla y la suben.

-¡Esperen!-Grite-¡Quiero ir con ella!-

Wendy P.O.V

Vi a Stan entrar a la ambulancia y se sentó junto a Kely. sonreí con maldad, nadie sospechaba de mi, nadie sabia que yo empuje a Kely a la piscina...ni siquiera Stan ¡soy una genio!


	18. El campamento [1/2]

Kyle P.O.V

Sentí una luz cálida contra mi rostro, abrí los ojos, sentí la luz y otra vez los cerré, pestañee varias veces.

-¿Por qué hay tanta luz?-Pregunte sin oír una respuesta.

Volví a abrir los ojos, vi que estaba en una habitación de un hospital...que me había pasado? Lo único que recuerdo es que me caí a la piscina en la casa de Wendy y que sentí un abrazo de parte de Stan...vi a la derecha y ahí estaba Stan, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, dormía profundamente.

-Stan...-Lo llamo-Stan, ¡despierta!-

Entra una doctora a la habitación.

-Al fin despertaste, me preocupe pensé que estabas muerta-Me dijo la doctora

-¿Qué me paso?-Pregunte

-Tuviste un accidente, te caíste en la piscina de una casa el viernes por la noche hoy es Lunes por la mañana-Me explico la doctora

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¡¿dormí todo un día?! eso es imposible, vi la hora en el reloj despertador y eran las... ¿10:15 a.m? ¡¿WTF?!

-¡Stan, despierta!-Lo sacudo un poco

-Déjalo descansar estuvo toda la noche despierto esperando a que tu despertaras-Me contó la doctora.

-Está bien...-Dije y me ruge el estomago-Tengo hambre-

-Em...-La doctora oprime un botón y entra un enfermero.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto el enfermero a la doctora

-Tráele algo de comer a esta jovencita-Le dijo la doctora

El enfermero sale de la habitación seguido de la doctora. me quede solo en la habitación, no del todo. Stan aun seguía ahí.

Narración Normal.

Stan empezó a moverse en su lugar, levanta la cabeza y refriega sus ojos debido al sueño.

-Kely aun esta dormida-Stan ve a Kyle-Que mal...-

-¿Stan?-Kyle abre los ojos

-¡Kely!-Stan lo abraza-Ay mi dios estaba tan preocupado-

Kyle le corresponde el abrazo y cierra los ojos para sentir el calor de Stan.

-Tranquilo, Stan-Le dijo Kyle-Estoy bien solo fue un accidente-

Se abre la puerta, los dos se separan un poco sonrojados. entra el enfermero con una bandeja de sopa y nada más. deja la sopa en una mesita y sale de la habitación. Stan le acerca la sopa a Kyle.

-Vamos Kely, come algo-Le dijo Stan

Kyle empieza a tomar la sopa pero enseguida la deja.

-N-No me gusta Stan, sabe horrible-Protesto Kyle

-Oh, vamos. Sé que puedes tomar esa sopa...-Lo animo Stan y enseguida abre los ojos bien grandes-¡Tengo una idea!-

Toma un trago de la sopa, Kyle tenia razón...sabia horrible, se acerca a Kyle y lo besa. Kyle sin querer abre la boca haciendo que Stan le diera la sopa y sin querer se la trago.

-¡Que asco, Stan!-Tose

-Lo siento, pero no me diste otra opción-Se disculpo Stan

Kyle se enoja y se cruza de brazos.

* * *

Pasaron tres días, Stan visitaba a Kyle todos los días a la salida de la escuela y le traía la tarea. solo una vez fue acompañado por Cartman y Kenny.

una mañana la doctora fue a ver a Kyle, le dijo que ya podía volver a casa pero que no podía meterse al agua o hacer actividades con agua por lo menos 2 semanas.

Termino de cambiarse, salio del hospital y fue a ver a Stan, Cartman, Kenny y a Neko.

Stan P.O.V

Estaba jugando cerca del lago con los chicos y Neko. veo a Kely parada en el pasto. corrí a saludarla junto con Kenny.

-¡Kely! buenos días-La salude

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Kenny-¿Ya saliste del hospital o te fugaste?-

-No me fugue, Kenny-Respondió ella-hoy salí del hospital y solo quería pasar a saludarlos-

-¡Que bien! estamos felices de que te hayas recuperado-Dije yo

-Y yo estoy feliz de volver a verlos pero fuera del hospital-Dijo Kely un poco feliz.

Kenny P.O.V

-Oye Kely, tenemos una sorpresa para ti-dije yo

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto ella

-Esto...mañana empiezan las vacaciones de verano así que...-Dije pero soy interrumpido por Neko

-Así que decidimos que vamos a pasar las vacaciones en un campamento Mexicano junto al mar-

-Estoo...pero la doctora me dijo que no podía meterme al agua-Explico Kely

-No importa, de todas formas es para divertirse con nosotros ¿vas a venir? ¿si o no?-Le dijo Neko

-Eeeh, ¡Si!...iré-Kely mira a Stan-¿Tú vas a venir Stan?-

-Lo siento, Kely, pero no puedo ir...mis padres no me dejan-Stan se sentía un poco mal.

-No me quiero ir si tu no estas conmigo-Kely se sentía mal al igual que Stan.

Kyle P.O.V

Eso era verdad, no quería irme a ningún lado sin Stan.

-Tranquila, yo estaré bien...-Me animo Stan

-De acuerdo...voy a ir, espero que me llames cuando llegue allá-Le dije

-¡GENIAL!-Grito Neko y ve a Stan-No hay mejor forma de festejar una recuperación que yendo de vacaciones a México-

-Si...-Dije yo-Ademas se oye divertido-

Narración Normal.

Al día siguiente no se hicieron muchas cosas en la escuela ya que era el ultimo día de clases y ademas mañana ya comenzaban las vacaciones.

Neko, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman estaban arreglando los preparativos para el viaje al campamento Mexicano.

-Oigan chicos, ¿ustedes saben cómo vamos a ir al campamento?-Pregunto la chica Otaku

-Ni idea marica de mierda, ninguno de nosotros sabe conducir-Le respondió Cartman  ** _(Autora: eso no es cierto, en algunos fics el único que sabe conducir es Stan xD)_**

-¿Y si vamos en autobús?-Pregunto Kenny

-No es mala idea Kenny, podemos ir en autobús-Le respondió Neko

-Genial, más espacio para relajarme-Pensó Cartman en voz alta

-Lo dices como si en verdad lo necesitaras-Le dijo Neko de forma sarcástica

Después de clases, Neko acompaño a Kyle a su casillero, se pusieron a hablar del campamento en México. Kyle abre su casillero para sacar las cosas y ve un oso de peluche.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto es para mi?-Pensó Kyle

Kyle P.O.V

Tome el oso de peluche, tenia una nota de Stan, abrí la nota y la leí mentalmente, decía:

**"Kely, te amo demasiado no podria dejarte ir**

**pero te doy este oso para que no me extrañes mucho"**

**Stan.**

Sonreí por lo que Stan había escrito en la nota.

-¿Qué dice la nota?-Pregunto Neko-Quiero leer...-

-Está bien-Le respondí, le di la nota a Neko, ella toma la nota, lee y relee varias veces.

-¡Aaaw! ese chico esta loco por ti, que tierno-Dijo Neko

-Sí, ya lo sé está muy loco...y de remate-Le dije

-Jajaja, Oke...entonces ¿Quieres ir de compras después de clases?-Me pregunto

-¿Para qué?

-Necesitas ropa nueva para el viaje.

-Está bien-Le dije-Vamos-

Narración Normal.

Neko y Kyle salieron de la escuela al terminar las clases y fueron al centro comercial de South Park. Neko acompaño a Kyle a diferentes tiendas con ropa de verano, compro vestidos para la playa, bikinis de diferentes colores, sandalias y vestidos de noche.

Pasaron por la peluquería para que las chicas le hicieran un cambio de look a Kyle. Al rato salieron del centro comercial, Kyle estaba maquillado con una sombra de ojos color verde fluorescente y le habían pegado pestañas postizas.

-Me veo bien, ¿verdad?-Kyle ve a Neko

-Eeh, ¡Si! solo que se pasaron un poco con el tema de las pestañas postizas-Le respondió Neko tratando de no herir sus sentimientos.

-Bien, gracias por todo, Neko...me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Kyle

-¡Adiós, Kyle!-Se despidió Neko, sonríe y cada uno se va por su lado.


	19. El campamento [2/2]

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban en la parada de autobús esperando el micro que los llevaría a México. había muchas personas en la parada a parte de ellos cinco, cuando llego el micro Kenny tomo a Neko del brazo y empujo a los demás hasta ser el primero en la fila.

-¡Vamos, Neko!-Dijo Kenny-¡vamos a los asientos de atrás!-

-Esta bien-Neko ve a Kyle-¿No vienes, Kely?-

-Enseguida los alcanzo-Les aviso Kyle, empezó a caminar siguiendo la fila de gente que esperaba encontrar un asiento libre, escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Kely! ¡Kely!

-¿Qué?-Ve a Stan-¿S-Stan?-

Stan se acerco corriendo hacia Kyle y lo abrazo con fuerza. Kyle corresponde al abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Stan?-Kyle se separa un poco

-Vine a despedirme...te voy a echar de menos, Kely-Le dijo Stan

-Yo igual, Stan-Le respondió Kyle. Se acercan un poco, sienten sus respiraciones chocar y se besan.

-Stan...gracias-Kyle se sonroja-Lo necesitaba-

-¡Kely! ya nos vamos-Le aviso Neko

-Vete o pedrerás el autobús-Le dije

-Si.

Kyle P.O.V

Entre al autobús y me senté junto a Kenny, Cartman y Neko en los asientos de atrás. asome la cabeza por la ventana, vi a Stan saludándome, le sonreí y le devolví el saludo.

El viaje fue tranquilo, Neko y Kenny conversaban, Cartman jugaba videojuegos con una mini consola y yo me dormí apoyando la cabeza contra el acrílico de la ventana.

Stan P.O.V

Vi a Kely saludándome desde la ventana del autobús hasta que la perdí de vista y luego volví a mi casa.

Narración Normal

-Oye Neko, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a México?-pregunto Cartman a Neko sin mirarla

-Eeh, creo que tardaremos cinco horas aproximadamente-Le respondió Neko

-No es muy lejos-Dijo Kenny

-¿Has viajado a México antes?-Le pregunto la chica Otaku

-No, es mi primera vez viajando a México-Le respondió Kenny

Cinco horas de viaje mas tarde, Neko alcanzo a ver un cartel que decía:

"Bienvenidos a Cancún-México"

-¡Kely! ¡Kely!-Neko empieza a llamar a Kyle

-¿Eh?-Kyle se despierta-¿Qué pasa Neko?-

-Despierta, ya llegamos a México-Le respondió ella

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-Kyle asoma la cabeza por la ventana, ve las casas y el mar junto a la playa sin restos de basura.

-¡Wow!-Dijo Kenny

-Es muy bonito-Comento Kyle

-Ya lo creo...-Dijo Neko

-¿Qué cosa?-Cartman dejo de jugar y los miro a los tres.

-¡Te lo perdiste gordo Neo Nazi!-Le grito Neko-Estábamos mirando la playa-

-Ah, perdón si me lo perdí...-Contesto Cartman de forma sarcástica

El autobús se detuvo en la terminal, todos se bajaron del autobús con su respectivo equipaje.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Kenny

-Hay que ir hasta el campamento-Le respondió Neko

-¡Oh no! lo menos que quiero es caminar-protestó Cartman enojado

-No esta tan lejos de donde estamos-Le contesto de mala gana Neko-Y no pienso gastar dinero en un taxi así que... ¡Andando!-

Kyle P.O.V

Empezamos a caminar con un Cartman quejándose y protestando por ciertas cosas que no puedo decir.

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí esta! es ese-Neko señala un lugar lleno de cabañas, plantas y cosas tropicales. vi una piscina enorme pero recordé que no podía meterme al agua por dos semanas.

-¿A dónde se fue Neko?-Pregunto Kenny

-No lo sé...-Respondió Cartman

-Estoy detrás de ti-Le dijo Neko a modo de burla

-Si, Claro-Cartman se voltea y la ve-¡AAAAAAGH! ¡Hijo de puta!-

-¿A dónde te fuiste?-Le pregunte preocupado

-Fui a buscar la llave de la cabaña-Respondió Neko

-¿Cuál es?-Pregunto Kenny

-Es la numero tres-Respondió ella

-Bien, Vamos-Dije. Cruzamos un puente que había en la piscina, llegamos a la cabaña tres. Vi otra cabaña frente a la nuestra.

-¿Está es nuestra cabaña Neko?-Pregunto Kenny a mi amiga

-Si, la de enfrente la ocupa otra persona-Le explico Neko

Narración Normal.

Entraron a la cabaña, solo tenia tres habitaciones, un baño con ducha, una sala de estar con pantalla plana, comedor con cocina pequeños.

-¿Cómo vamos a organizarnos para...?-Dijo Kenny pero es interrumpido

-¡PIDO LA PRIMERA HABITACIÓN!-Grito Cartman

-¡No es justo! Yo la quiero-Protesto Kyle

-¿No pueden compartir una habitación?-Les pregunto Neko

-¡ME NIEGO!-Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Oke, vamos a hacer así...Kyle duerme en la primera habitación, Cartman en la segunda, yo en la tercera y Kenny...-Dijo Neko

-¿Yo dormiré contigo?-Pregunto Kenny, Neko enseguida capto el doble sentido de la pregunta

-¡NO PERVERTIDO! Tu dormirás en el sofá de la sala-Le grito Neko molesta

-Está bien-Dijo Kenny aceptando la propuesta de Neko

-Oigan, ¿qué quieren hacer después?-Pregunto Kyle

-No lo sé, pensaba que podíamos salir a recorrer la ciudad-Le respondió Neko

-Me parece muy bien-Dijo Cartman

-Que raro viniendo de ti gordo, jajaja-Se burlo la chica Fujoshi

-¡Ya cállate Marica!-Le grito Cartman

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA-Le contestó Neko enojada

Mientras tanto en South Park...

Stan P.O.V

Estaba en mi casa, viendo la tele y pensando en Kely. escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Yo abro!-Grite sabiendo que no había nadie  ** _(Autora: Que estúpido eres Stan! xD)_** Abrí la puerta y era Wendy.

-¿Qué quieres Wendy?-Le pregunte molesto

-Hola Stan, ¿puedo pasar?-Me pregunto ella con una sonrisa

-Si, como quieras...-Le dije de mala gana, Wendy paso y se sentó en el sofá de la sala junto a mi.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Wendy?

-Vine a pedirte un favor, ¿podrías leer esto?-Me dijo ella dándome un pedazo de papel-Es para una obra de la escuela-

-Está bien-Tome el papel y empece a leer lo que estaba escrito-No quiero estar nunca mas contigo, ¡te odio! eres una hija de puta que no sabe lo que es amar a alguien, ¡Basta! no quiero saber nada de ti, no me llames, no me mires...-Veo a Wendy-¿Para qué escena es esto?-

-No es nada importante-Dijo ella-Solo quería que lo leas...oye, tengo sed, ¿puedes ir a buscar algo para beber?-

-Claro, No tardo-Le respondí y fui a la cocina

Wendy P.O.V

Stan fue a buscar algo para beber a la cocina, saque un grabador de mi abrigo, tome el celular de Stan junto con la grabadora y lo guarde en una mochila que llevaba conmigo.


	20. La llamada telefónica

Kyle P.O.V

Ya habíamos vuelto a la cabaña, eran las 16:35 p.m y yo estaba en mi habitación aburrido sin saber que hacer.

-Kyle-Neko entra a mi habitación-Voy con Cartman y Kenny a la piscina ¿no vienes?-

-No puedo ir al agua, ademas estoy aburrido y no se que hacer-Le respondí

-¡Tengo una idea!

Neko sale de la habitación, al rato vuelve con un lápiz y un block de hojas.

-¿Por qué no dibujas algo?-Me pregunto-O mejor aún, conectate en Whatsapp o en Skype y fíjate si Stan esta disponible-

-Bien...-Respondí, Neko se va y empeze a dibujar, no dibujo muy bien que digamos. en clase de arte el dibujo que le dedique a Stan me salio mal. Dibuje lo que veía en la ventana de mi habitación y un pajarito. Mi computadora estaba encendida y recibí una videollamada de Stan.

-¡Hey Stan!-Prendo el videochat-¿Cómo estas?-

-Hola Kely, aquí estoy bien ¿Y tú?-Me pregunto Stan saludando desde la cámara

-Bien, recién llegamos al campamento, recorrimos la ciudad y acomode las cosas de la cabaña-Le conté

-Bien, y ¿Qué más estas haciendo?-Me pregunto

-Estoy dibujando, los chicos se fueron a la piscina-Le respondí

-¿Me puedes mostrar un dibujo?

-No Stan, dibujo horrible-Esa era la verdad

-Ok, como digas...te extraño, Kely-Me dijo

-Solo ha pasado un día Stan.

-Ya lo sé, pero aún te extraño. 

Narración Normal.

Kyle extrañaba a Stan, quería estar con el o que Stan estuviera a su lado.

-Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Stan-Le dijo Kyle

-Sí, ¿sabes algo?-Pregunto Stan sin dejar de mirarlo

-¿Qué?

-Te amo Kely-Le respondió

-Vas a hacer que me sonroje-Kyle se reía bajito

-Esa es la idea jeje-Le dijo Stan de forma traviesa

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO MOJÓN?!-Grito Shelly del otro lado del chat

-Agh, me tengo que ir...adiós, Kely-

-Adiós-Dijo Kyle. Corta la videollamada, toma el block de hojas y se pone a dibujar dos chicos tomados de la mano

* * *

Pasaron unos días más, los chicos y Neko se estaban divirtiendo en México, Kyle chateaba con Stan cada vez que podía y le contaba todo lo que hacían durante el día. Hasta que una noche después de cenar, Kyle estaba por irse a dormir pero su teléfono suena avisando que tenia una llamada de Stan.

- _Creí que nunca me llamaría_ -Pensó Kyle, atiende el teléfono y se oye una voz en él.

-¿Hola Kely?

-Hola, Stan...-saludo Kyle

-Kely hay algo que debo decirte-Le dijo Stan

Kyle P.O.V

Estaba tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Stan en el teléfono pero lo que me dijo me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo.

-No quiero estar nunca mas contigo, ¡Te odio! eres una hija de puta que no sabe lo que es querer a alguien...-Grito Stan por el teléfono

-Stan... ¿Cómo puedes...?-Pregunte. no entendía nada, hace unos días todo estaba bien ¿Y ahora Stan me grita eso?

-¡Basta! No quiero saber nada de ti, no me llames, no me hables a la única persona que voy a amar es a Wendy, ella si me quiere de verdad... ¡No como tú!-Me grito Stan

Sentí que los ojos me ardían y se llenaban de lagrimas, tire el teléfono lejos, me acosté en la cama y llore por un largo rato. No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando ni cuando me dormí, solo recuerdo que desperté gracias a un leve golpe en la puerta, levante la mirada y vi a Neko asomada a la puerta.

-Kyle, ¿estás bien?-Me pregunto-No bajaste a desayunar y me preocupe-

-No es nada, Neko-Me levanto de la cama-Estoy bien-Bajo la mirada

-Kyle, ¿Acaso estuviste llorando?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Le dije

-No evadas mi pregunta, ¿te pasa algo? ¿por qué lloras?-Me pregunto Neko

-Esta bien...te lo diré.

Neko P.O.V

Kyle me contó lo que sucedió anoche con una llamada telefónica de Stan.

-No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso-Me quede sorprendida por la actitud de su Novio

Kyle asiente-Lo peor de todo es que...me dijo que...que...prefería estar con Wendy-Se echa a llorar.

No tuve otra opción mas que darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo.

-No pasa nada-Lo tranquilice-Todo va a estar bien...-

-Oye Marica, ¿Quieres ir a la playa?-Cartman entro a la habitación y ve a Kyle-¡Wow! ¿Qué te paso judio? ¿tienes arena en la vagina?-

-Otra vez con ese puto chiste?-Pregunte enojada-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo vas a parar?-

-Fue Stan...-Dijo Kyle y ve a Cartman-Me dijo que era un hijo de puta y que quería a Wendy-

-Maldito, es un imbécil! nadie maltrata a Kyle de esa forma excepto yo-Dijo Cartman enojado

-Quien es un imbécil?-

¡Genial! ahora Kenny hace su aparición...

-Stan-Le respondí-Le dijo Hijo de puta a Kyle y todas esas cosas...-

-Ese desgraciado-Dijo Kenny molesto-No te preocupes Kyle, nosotros te vamos a defender si te hace algo malo-

-Gracias chicos...-Dijo Kyle un poco animado

Narración Normal.

Una vez que lograron levantarle un poco el animo a Kyle, todos salieron a la playa. cuando llegaron Neko, Cartman y Kenny fueron a refrescarse al mar. Kyle se puso a caminar por la playa ya que él no podía meterse al agua.

Kyle P.O.V

Caminar por la playa me ayudara a olvidarme de Stan y de la llamada, si el no quería que le hablara cuando regrese a South Park, eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Auch! idiota, ¡ten cuidado!

-Lo siento, yo no...-Dije

Me había chocado con una chica y la ayude a levantarse, ella me miro un poco molesta.

-¿Nunca miras por donde caminas?-Me pregunto

-De verdad, no quise chocarme contigo...-Le respondí nervioso

-Esta bien, te perdono... ¿CÓmo te llamas?-Dijo la chica

-S-Soy Kyle-Le dije

-¿Kyle? que nombre raro para una chica. yo me llamo Ara pero puedes decirme Manzanita-Se presento ella

-De acuerdo...

-Oye, te vi llorando mientras caminabas, ¿Qué te paso?-Me pregunto Ara

-Fue mi novio, Stan...me dijo que era un hijo de puta y todas esas cosas ayer por teléfono-Le conté

-Pero ¿Qué hiciste para que te dijera eso?-Ara pensó que la culpa era mía y no era cierto

-Nada, hace unos días todo iba bien, después me trato así-Le dije

-¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!-Vi a Neko correr hacia nosotros, se detuvo apenas me vio.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte

-jajaja, tienes que ver esto!-Neko se reía mientras me hablaba

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cartman se quedo dormido sobre la arena y...jajaja Kenny y yo lo cubrimos con arena jajaja-Dijo Neko, saca su celular y me muestra las fotos que tomo.

-Jajaja Que gracioso! jajaja-Dijo Ara viendo las fotos

-Ya lo creo...da risa, eso no lo puedo negar-Dijo Neko

Narración Normal.

Escuchan los gritos de Cartman, se notaba que quería matar a Neko y a Kenny por la broma.

-¡Shit!- Dijo Neko

-Seria bueno que volvamos a casa antes de que el culón nos mate-Kyle estaba un poco asustado

-Sí.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego o en otra ocasión-Dijo Ara

-Adiós-Se despidió Neko

-¡Adiós, Ara!-Dijo Kyle.

Se van corriendo a ver a Cartman y a Kenny.


	21. Regreso a South Park

Al día siguiente los chicos empacaron sus cosas para volver a South Park. Kyle no se comunico con Stan, ni siquiera lo llamo. lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a South Park y quedarse ahí.

- _Bueno, habrá que enfrentar la realidad, prometo que en cuanto vuelva no le hablare más a Stan, como él me dijo_ -Pensó Kyle

Kyle P.O.V

¡Aaash! No quiero volver a South Park, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo, porque si vuelvo tendré que volver a ver a Stan otra vez y eso me dolerá...después de lo que me hizo, lo peor es que si lo veo seguramente estará con esa puta de Wendy.

Pero bueno, por lo menos tengo una amiga y dos amigos que me ayudaran. Termine de empacar, salimos del campamento y volvimos a tomar el autobús que nos dejo en México la primera vez, nos sentamos igual que cuando llegamos. Al llegar a South Park bajamos del autobús, tome mi mochila y a lo lejos vi a Stan.

- _¡Ay no!_ -Pense- _Ahí esta él...bueno Kyle, recuerda...NO le hables_ -

Narración Normal.

Los chicos caminan hacia Stan, Kyle hace como que no lo ve ya que estaba delante de el.

-Hola chicos y Kely-Saludo Stan

-Hola, Hippie de Mierda-Saludo Cartman

-¡Hola, Stan!-Saludo Kenny de manera amistosa

-¿Y? ¿Cómo la pasaron? ¿Se divirtieron?-Pregunto Stan

-Lo pasamos muy bien, ¡el lugar era muy lindo!-Contó Neko

-Me lo imagino, bueno y... ¿qué quieren hacer?

-No lo sé, quiero volver a casa para descansar un poco y lavar mi ropa-Le respondió Neko

-Esta bien, entonces te acompañamos a tu casa, Neko-Le dijo Stan y ve a Kyle-¿Vienes, Kely?-

Kyle P.O.V

Parecía que Stan se había olvidado lo que me dijo por teléfono el otro día, pero no importaba, fingí que no lo escuchaba lo cual note en la cara de Stan que se enfado.

El resto del viaje estuvo callado, más tarde volví a mi casa, saque las cosas de mi mochila, fui a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y comenze a llorar, no tenia idea de porque era pero lo hice.

Stan actuaba raro desde que llegue, como si no recordara las cosas horribles que me dijo.

Stan P.O.V

¿Qué le sucede a Kely? Desde que llego que no me quiere hablar, está como distanciada...fuimos novios por casi todo un mes, aun así no sé que le pasa, ahora somos amigos de nuevo, quiero saber que le esta pasando, estaba preocupado por ella.


End file.
